Pokemon GX
by Star Children
Summary: Jaden Yuki is hiding a secret from everyone. But when his twin comes by and she is hurt, he blames himself for not being there to help. Will he let his secret out to help his twin or will he stay quiet about all of this. Also i fixed chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

Summary: Jaden Yuki is hiding a secret from everyone. But when his twin comes by and she is hurt. Now he blames himself for not being there to help. Will he let his secret out to help his twin or will he stay quiet about all of this.

Just another day at Duel Academy. Classes were going on. Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Jesse, Jim, Axel, and a sleeping Jaden were in class listening to Dr. Crowler's lecture. Everything was quiet and normal. But in Jaden's mind, he can feel that something was going to happen. Jaden started to open his brown eyes and sat up in his chair, yawn, and stretch. He rubbed the back of his head and look at Dr. Crowler. _"Is he still lecturing us about trap cards?"_ he thought as he place his hand over his mouth and yawn.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" asked a small boy who sat next to him. Jaden looked to his right, "Syrus, what Dr. Crowler talks about, always put me to sleep." Syrus laugh quietly and so did the rest of the gang who sat next to him, below him, and above him from their seats. "That's Serge for you." said Hassleberry who sat to his left. Jaden yawn again, put down his head down on his desk and fell asleep. Everyone was wondering the samething, _"How is he passing?"_ The bell rang for the last classes for the day was over. Everyone left/ran out the classrooms. The gang was trying to wake Jaden up.

Jaden jump out of his seat and yelled, " I play a trap card!" Everyone laugh at Jaden's out burst. "Come on Jay, we can duel later." said Jesse as he place a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "Fine. And I was about to win that duel as well." said Jaden as he looked at everyone laughing at him. Winged Kuriboh came to his side, **"Kuri Kuri."** Jaden looked at his partner, _"Don't worry pal, it was a dream."_ Winged Kuriboh disappear with a **"Kuri." **Everyone looked at Jaden with a confuses written on their faces. "I was talking to Winged Kuriboh." Jaden told as they nodded. Jesse then said, "He looked kind of worry about you. Is everything alright?" This got Syrus and Hassleberry attention. They both yelled," What's the matter Serge/Jay?" as they began step forward and Jaden step back. He sigh when Jim said, "Mates, leave him be." Atticus cam behind him and playful hit Jaden on the back, "Thinking about my sister?" Alexis blushed at this and Jaden yelled, "What!?" They all jump when Dr. Crowler yelled, "Get out of my classroom!" Everyone ran out until they were outside trying to catch their breath. "What's his problem? Did someone put a stick up his-" began Chazz before he can finish his sentence when Bastion cut in, "Well lets head to the Slifer Dorm."

Everyone nodded and started to walk to the dorm. Jaden didn't walk with them, but looked up to the sky, deep in thought. "You alright?" asked Axel as he snapped Jaden out of his thoughts. Jaden looked at Axel and said, "I have a feeling that something going to happen." and began walking to the dorm with Axel by his side. When they got there, everyone was sitting around, talking about class work and duels. They sun was starting to set and everyone was about to go to their right dorms, when the door open. A girl with the same hairstyle and color as Jaden. Her eyes were close so they couldn't see the color of them. She was wearing a red sleeveless jacket that went to her waist. A black tank top was under it and she was wearing a dark blue skirt. She wore knee white socks and red and black shoes. A red shoulder bag was cross her shoulder.

As she gain her breath, she open her eyes and stare at Jaden. Her eyes were brown like Jaden's. She was a few inches shorter than him. Everyone eyes widened with the same thought going through their head,_ "She looks like Jaden!"_ She smile at Jaden and said, "I found… you, Jaden." and she fell forward. Jim being the closes to the girl was about to catch her when Jaden beat him to her. Jaden held the girl in his arms as she slept. A small ball fell to the floor. It was red at the top, white at the bottom, and a small button was vertical in the center of the ball. _"Is he hugging her?"_ Alexis thought went anger in her eyes. She was about to walked to him when Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion was holding her back.

Jaden pulled the girl away from him felling heat on his chest. He place a hand on her forehead and said, "Oh no, she's not doing to good." He looked over to the ball that was on the floor and grab it. He then picked the girl up bridle style. "Where are you bring her, mate?" asked Jim as Jaden got up. "Call Ms. Fontaine, she's not doing to good." as he ran out the door and headed to the main building with the rest at his heels. Bastion was talking to the nurse on his PDA as they enter the building. Jaden ran in front a door and open it. "Ms. Fontaine!" Jaden yelled causing the nurse to turn around and said, "Place her on the bed next to you." as she pointed the bed next to him. He place her on the bed and backed away while Ms. Fontaine check the girl's problem. The rest of the gang came in and saw Jaden in a chair next to the girl's bed and he was messing with the ball in his left hand. Jaden saw turned his head to them and said, "She'll be fine. A night's rest and she'll be okay."

There was movement in the bed where the girl was laying in. Jaden and the others looked at her as she slowly open her eyes and said, "Is that… you Jad..en?" Jaden nodded and said, "Your awake. You got me worry." He smile a warm smile to the girl as he held out his left hand where the ball was rested on his palm. The girl smile to him and said, "Thank you Jaden. Are you going to stay with me?" Jaden looked at the girl and then at the ball in his hand, "Yeah, I am, don't worry. But, can you explain what happen." he asked, eyes not leaving the ball in his hand. "Yes." she said as she started to sit up almost falling backwards. "Rika!" yelled Jaden as he grab her before she fell back. "What happen?: he asked demanding now. "I thought if I go to you first for help." Rika said answering Jaden. "What happen?" he asked again a bit calmer now.

"When I got back home, mom told me you already left for Duel Academy. So for old times, me and Flareon went to the forest, behind the house to explore. Then out of no where we were attack." Rika said as she sat better. Jaden nodded and the others were confused at this. "What were you and Flareon attack by?" Jaden asked as his right hand was now into a fist, with anger in his voice and eyes. "I had my other Pokemon with me, but nothing work. This- this Entei looked different than the one we ran into a few years ago. This one had purple fur, not brown. It looked evil…..and scary." said Rika as she hugged herself. "Why did you come to me? Why not the Professor?" asked Jaden more angry than before as he looked at the ball in his hand.

"Mom always said to looked out for each other. I didn't think about the Professor, Jaden. I know you sense it as well. Something else is here and you were going after it. See, even Winged Kuriboh is worry as well about this." Rika said as she grab Jaden's fist with both hand and Winged Kuriboh on his shoulder. Rika smile a warm smile at Jaden, while his face read, "_How did she know?"_ Rika close her eyes and open them again demanding, "What's more important: your twin or your secret?" This caught Jaden off guard and fell backwards form his chair he was sitting in and on top of Syrus and Hassleberry. They yelled as the hit the floor with Jaden on top,

"You alright mate?" asked Jim as he, Axel and Chazz help them up, but Jaden was already up and was face to face with Rika, angry. "Of course your life is more important than a secret! Why would you asked that!" he yelled at her causing her eyes to widened and yelled back, "Then why wont you help us! I want to help it!" with that said, Dr. Crowler came in from hearing the noises down he hallway, "What's going on!? T-two Jaden's?" and he fell backwards. "Fine, I'll help." Jaden eyes soften and his voice calm with a smile at her. Rika smile back at him and fell backwards as her fever began to pick up.

"Rika!" yelled Jaden as he place a hand on her forehead as it started to heat up. Jaden picked up a rag and brought it to the sink in the room and wet it. He wringed it out and place it on her head. Jaden looked at Rika, suddenness in his eyes and said, "Your life is more important than a serect, sister." as he picked up the chair and place the ball on it and walked out with a phone in his hand as he press a button and place it to his ears as he walked over Dr. Crowler carefully not tripping one him. The others looked at Rika and then at the door and ran after Jaden, not caring about the pass out teacher on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last chapter: Jaden walked out of the nurse office with a phone in his hand as he press a button and place it to his ears as he walked over Dr. Crowler carefully not tripping one him. The others looked at Rika and then at the door and ran after Jaden, not caring about the pass out teacher on the floor. _

As the other found Jaden leaning against the wall talking to someone on the phone, "Thanks Professor, see you in a few hours. Make sure you bring the bag that I asked my mom to pack earlier this morning. Yeah, you take care to. I'll tell Rika you said hi when she wakes up. Alright goodbye." Jaden clicked a button and put the phone in his pocket.

The gang looked at him with confusion written on their faces. Jaden got up from leaning against the wall, turn around, and punch it. "Jaden!" Alexis yelled as she ran to him as he kept punching the wall. She grab his hand to make him stop.

"First year, nothing happened to her! She didn't get hurt by anything! Second year, nothing happened to her! Nothing! And now, she gets hurts, and I wasn't there to help her! I wasn't there to save her! Some brother I am to her! I should have stayed behind before I left home, so she was safe!" yelled Jaden as move his hand out of Alexis's hands.

"Calm down mate, you didn't know. You couldn't do anything about it." said Jim as Jaden went back to punching the wall. Winged Kuriboh came behind him, "**Kuri Kuri."** Jaden stopped punching the wall and said, "Winged Kuriboh, this is Rika we are talking about. I promise mom when dad left."

"Jaden what's going on? Who is she? How do you know her? What were you two were talking about backed there?" asked Syrus as he speak with the questions that was going through everyone minds.

Jaden put his arm on the wall, put his head on it, close his eyes and sighed, "She is my twin as you can see the way we looked alike. I never though I would be telling you guys this, I wanted to stay quiet as long as I can until I was done with Duel Academy." as he moved his hand and head form the wall and looked at everyone.

"Just like her, I'm a Pokemon Trainer. Before Rika and I turn ten, we got this letter saying we can get a pokemon and start a journey. When we were small, our dad wasn't around. Our mom would always tell us to stick together and never hurt each other." he explain to them as he answer their question.

"What was that promise you made to your mom?" asked Jesse as he step up. Unnoticed, Rika was standing by the door that lead to the infirmary, listening to them talking while she held the red ball in her hand, _"Jaden made a promise to mom? What did you promise her?" _she thought as she looked at him, to her luck, he didn't see her.

"I promise to protected her from danger. Without dad around, I was always like a bodyguard to her. The neighborhood kids will always bullied her because she didn't talk to anyone or duel. She was always shy and was scared. While growing up, I learned how to duel so I can fight off the bullies to make them leave her alone. When we turned ten, that's when mom asked me to protected her." Jaden explain answering Jesse question. Atticus walked up to him, place a hand on his shoulder, "Every brother has to protect their sister, right?"

Jaden nodded and asked, "Any more questions you like to ask me before I go back to Rika?" Chazz stepped up asking, "What is going on?" Jaden looked at Chazz with smile on his face, "Rika been attack, so I have to find the Entei and take it out for hurting Rika." Hassleberry yelled, "That's running into a battlefield without soldiers to back you up! You could end up like your twin in that bed!" as he grab Jaden by the collar of his shirt.

Axel grab Hassleberry, making him let go of Jaden shirt, "Calm down, this isn't our battlefield to be on." Axel said to Hassleberry as he let him go. _"Jaden has good friends that worried about him. But why didn't he tell me what he promise mom. I knew I was going to be a burden to him." _Rika though as she looked at Jaden and his friends.

Tears were coming down her cheeks as she started to cried. Everyone turned around to the source of the crying. "Rika! Rika, why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream? If it was, I'm here. I'll make it go away. You don't have to be scared." Jaden ran to her and brought her in a hug as she cried in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. "I'm sorry if I'm being a burden to you and your friends. I didn't know you made a promise to mom." Rika said between cries as Jaden hugged her tighter and said, "You are not being a burden to me. I guess I should have told you about the promise."

Alexis eyes started to water at this and Atticus hugged her, "Why can't we be like Jaden and Rika? Their great brother and sister." Alexis started punching him and said, "If you are trying to hock up with Rika, Jaden may kill you."

Jaden pulled Rika back and looked at her with a smile and pushed her a little on the forehead. "Hey, don't do that." Rika laugh as she punched Jaden in he arm playfully. Jaden shut his eyes hard and cried fake, "Ow, that hurts!" as he rubbed his arm. Rika and Jaden laugh at each other. "Come on, let's get you back to bed before your fever gets worse for being out of bed for so long." said Jaden as he stop laughing and brought Rika back inside.

He stop halfway and looked at Dr. Crowler, "I guess he's still out. Whatever, you guys should go back to you rooms." he turned to the gang and then step inside as he close the door. Bastion then said, "I'm going to do some research on these 'Pokemon' to have a better understanding of all this." and he walked back to Ra Dorm with the others wondering what had happen. Hassleberry, Jim, Axel follow him back to the Ra Dorm as well. Jesse, Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, and Chazz went back to the Obelisk Dorm to go to sleep.

Jaden helped Rika back in the bed and place the rag back on her forehead. He then sat back on the chair with the red ball in his right hand as he watch Rika started to fall asleep. Jaden waited ten minutes before leaning back in the chair and started to fall asleep with Winged Kuriboh next to Rika head and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter: Jaden helped Rika back in the bed and place the rag back on her forehead. He then sat back on the chair with the red ball in his right hand as he watch Rika started to fall asleep. Jaden waited ten minutes before leaning back in the chair and started to fall asleep with Winged Kuriboh next to Rika head and fell asleep._

As midnight came rolling by, Jaden phone started to ringing. Winged Kuriboh woke up from the phone music and try waking up it's master, **"Kuri, Kuri." **as he flew around.

Jaden awoken from Winged Kuriboh and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong pal?" as he looked at Winged Kuriboh flying around in his face, **Kuri, Kuri!"** That's when he heard his phone ringing.

"I hear you, I hear you." said Jaden as he reach for his phone in his pocket as he place the red ball on the nightstand next to Rika bed. Rika woke up from the ringing and Jaden talking to Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden looked at the caller ID and saw it was Bastion and answer, "Do you have any idea what time it is, Bastion?" asked Jaden as he answer the phone after he click a button and place the phone to his ears.

"_These 'Pokemon' you were talking about a few hours ago, are they creatures that are wild in different parts of the world? Like are they a different species from animals?" _asked Bastion on the other line sounding tired from his late night research he was doing.

"You can say that? They are kind of like a different species from animals. But you are right about they are wild. But they are easily tamed by other Pokemon who aren't wild. They can be tame by a device called a 'Pokeball. Pokeballs limit the power of Pokemon contained inside, taming them, thought they do not cause the Pokemon inside to always obey the Trainer." answering Jaden before Bastion asked what a Pokeball was.

"_Then that red ball you keep messing with is a… Pokeball, correct? It's used to tame a Pokemon inside of it?" _asked Bastion trying to get his thoughts straight when Jaden explain a the answer that was given to him. Rika sat there listening to Jaden answering a question to Bastion over the phone.

Ten minutes went by with Jaden answering questions about Pokemon and Pokeballs. "That's about it for what I know and Rika knows the samething that I know. I can't explain anymore of this, Bastion. The person I was talking on the phone a few hours is coming here to give me a hand about all this so for now we are going to have to wait. I have questions about something's that's going on, so till then we have to wait." said Jaden as he looked at Rika as she played with Winged Kuriboh.

Rika grabbed the phone from Jaden and said to Bastion on the other line, "Bastion, most things can't be explain. We don't know where they came from, or how they came here. Most say they came from space by a meteorite that hit the Earth and out came Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable. Well, that's what me and Jaden was told when learning about Pokemon. Bastion, it's late you sound tired, so wait till the Professor comes in the early morning hours. Good night." as she click a button and gave the phone back to Jaden and he put it in his pocket.

Rika yawn and laid down in the bed and she started to close her eyes and fell asleep. Jaden looked at her, put his head on the bed, next to her right hand, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with Winged Kuriboh near his head.

_It's going to be a long day when the Professor comes by today. I just hope I can do it and not hurt anyone this time. I don't want my friends to get hurt for the mistake I made long ago that made me quit being a Pokemon Trainer in the first and became more of a duelist. I don't want Rika to get hurt. She wasn't there when "IT" happen. I just hope I'm strong enough to battle with my Pokemon by my side again. She'll never forgive me if "IT" happens again. I'll blame myself if anyone is hurt by this. I just hope the Professor will understand if I whole back on my attacks I'm giving to my Pokemon."_ thought Jaden as he open his eyes and grab with his left hand Rika right hand.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't there to help and protect you. I promise, it wont happen to you again. I'll keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt and my past comes to haunt me again." Jaden said as a tear came down his face as he remember the past that made him quit being a Pokemon Trainer and became more of a duelist.

He grip the sheets of the bed with his left hand hiding the fear on his face with the bad memories of it. _"Please understand Rika, Professor if I whole back with my attacks. Since you know Professor, you were there. He may think I'm over it, with the lies I told him when I visit him over the summer to help take care of the Pokemon."_ though Jaden as he let go of the sheets and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: He grip the sheets of the bed with his left hand hiding the fear on his face with the memories of it. "Please understand Rika, Professor if I whole back with my attacks. Since you know Professor, you were there. He may thing I'm over it, with the lies I told him when I visit him over the summer to help take care of the Pokemon." though Jaden as he let go of the sheets and fell asleep._

Jaden was in a dark room where he couldn't see a thing. He got up and started to walk around trying to find a way out of this place where he was lost. "Where the hell am I at?" thought Jaden as he rubbed the back of his head as he stop and started to looking around.

There's was a bright light that made it's way into the dark room and made Jaden shield his eyes so he wouldn't get blinded by it, "Ugh." as the light began to get brighter by the second.

A rush of air came and his hair started to dance in the wind. He remove the hands from his eyes as he looked around the place he was. The place he was in wasn't black, but was replace by a grassy area houses, dirt roads, a forest behind a house, and at the top of a hill was a bigger house with a fence and windmill nearby the big house.

A boy about twelve years old was running up the hill with a bag in his hands. Jaden started to walked on the dirt road as the people walked through him as if he wasn't there. Jaden stop dead in his tracks as he looked at the people that walked through him, _"Do they know I walking or am I still dreaming?" _he though as he rubbed his eyes trying to make sure he wasn't still dream.

People were still walking through him not noticing he was standing there or asked him, _"What's going on? Where am I? Was I just with Rika in the infirmary?" _as he started to walk again as he made his way to the hill that lead to the big house with a fence and a windmill nearby. He stop in front of the door of the big house and walked through it.

He saw the boy again as he was running into a room yelling, "Professor!" The hallway in front of the door he went through was big. There were plants near the door that looked healthy. There was a red rug that went across the hallway that lead to a big open area of the house. There were doors in the hallways that lead to different rooms. Jaden started to walked the room that the boy went into.

Jaden walked through the door when he was standing in front of it. "Hello, Professor! How have you been? Anything new about any Pokemon today?" said the boy as he was talking to the Professor at a table he was sitting on. The boy hair was brown that spike in the back that didn't go past his shoulders with caramel color on top of it. He was wearing a red shortsleeve jacket that was unzip that went to his waist with a black shirt under it. He was wearing black pants with black and white shoes. He was wearing a red bag on his back. His eyes were brown, matching with his hair. He was holding a case that was red, with eight badges in it.

"Hang on Jaden, let me finish writing this down so I wont forget." said the man as he was sitting in a chair writing in a book that was open on the table where the boy was sitting on, with a pen in his hands. The room was small with shelves with books on it. The wall had pictures and paintings on it so that the wall wouldn't be bear. He looked at the boy and patted his head with a smile on his face. The man was young with blond hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat, with a blue shirt under it and khaki with it.

Jaden gasped at this, _"P-Professor!" _as he looked at the Professor and the boy. "Hello Jaden my boy, where is your sister at? I though she would be with you?" said the man as he looked at Jaden with still a smile on his face. "She sick, so she told me to come by myself so I wouldn't get sick." said Jaden as he looked at the Professor with sad eyes.

The Professor looked at the smaller Jaden and said, "Well, I guess I'll pay a visit to see her and wish her better. You know it's been a week since you two been back. I guess you have a lot to tell me about your journey you two had. Do you have yours and your sister Pokedex with you?" asked the Professor as looked at Jaden. Jaden started to looked through his bag as he put down the red case down on the table.

He pulled out a red and pink device that looked like a encyclopedia with a button that opens the cover of it. He handed it to the Professor as the Professor took it and walked over to a computer that was near by and place both the Pokedex inside two different slots and started typing. Jaden went through the bag again and pulled out a pink case and place it on the table.

The Professor took the two Pokedex, walked back to Jaden and gave them back to him. He put the two Pokedex back in his bag and put it to the side of him. "These are the badges that we got from the gym leaders in the Johto region. The Johto League was hard for the both of us." said Jaden as he handed the two case to the Professor that held the badges. The Professor laugh at Jaden and said, "It was a close battle for both of you. You two train your Pokemon great that lead you two to the top ten of the League. You do better next time." and handed him the two case with the badges inside and Jaden put it back in his bag.

"_Wait a minute, this is the day that I went to visit the Professor about the Johto League that me and Rika was in! And the day that "IT" happen. This is bad! I don't want to see it again!"_ as the real Jaden was yelling in his head about the day. That's when he saw himself jumping off the table and turn to the Professor, "Can I go see the Pokemon that our outside?" he asked.

The Professor nodded and walked to the door, walked out the door with the smaller Jaden following behind. Jaden turn around as he looked at the open door that was in front of him, with wide eyes, _"No, not again! I don't won't it to happen again!" _Jaden yelled out loud even though no one heard him as he ran out the room and outside as he saw many different Pokemon was running around and playing with each. He looked around and saw his smaller self talking to the Professor and laughing.

Then a gust of wind came out of nowhere and dust was starting to get into their eyes. A bird like Pokemon came, flapping it wings as more dust continue to form. Smaller Jaden looked up getting mad, reach for a Pokeball from his pocket, looked at it, and yelled, " Meganium, stand by for battle! Let's go!" as he threw it in the air as a big green Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and was now on the ground on all fours. A flower was around it's neck while its two antenna was on it's head. The Pokeball was fell back into the smaller Jaden as he yelled, "Meganium, use Magical Leaf on that Pidgeot, let's go!" as dark color leafs came from Meganium flower around it's neck as Meganium cried out and threw it's neck around in a circle. The leafs hit Pigeot as it try to regain it's balance in the air.

It made it's gaze at a Jigglypuff and flew to it. "Jaden, it's going to Rika's Pokemon! You have to stop Pidgeot before it hurts Jigglypuff!" yelled the Professor as he pointed to a smaller pink round Pokemon. "Meganium use Petal Dance! Let's Go!" as smaller Jaden yelled out another attack to stop the wild Pidgeot with more force in the attack. Meganium attack was more force into it and hit the wild Pidgeot hard as it fell to the ground and landed hard.

The wild Pidgeot got up and cried out ready for another attack as it flew to Jigglypuff again as Jigglypuff ran as fast as it's small feet could but ended up tripping to the ground. "Meganium, hit it with Petal Dance once more!" yelled as his voice got darker and his brown eyes turn gold with anger in them. Meganium attack again with more force than the last attack, feeling it's Trainer anger in his voice.

The wild Pidgeot fell to the ground, blood coming from it's wings and foot, and wasn't moving. The Professor ran to it, taking his lab coat off, and putting it on the wild Pokemon to make the bleeding stop. The smaller Jaden pulled out the Pokeball he use to call out Meganium and said with the dark voice, "Good job, Meganium, return." and Meganium turn red as it was called back into it's ball and disappear.

"_No! I don't want to see it again! Make it stop! Make this nightmare end!" _the real Jaden yelled in his head as he looked at his smaller self with the gold eyes that had a dark voice. The smaller Jaden walked over to the Professor with a smirk on his face as he looked at Pidgeot blood. The Professor said with a shaky voice, "It's- It's dead." as he looked away from the dead Pidgeot and stared at the grass that wasn't stain from blood.

The smaller Jaden eyes turn back to brown as he gasp and saw blood from the bloody scene that his gaze had made it's way to his eyes. "Pro-Professor? Did I do that, to Pidgeot?" the smaller Jaden asked with a shaky index finger pointing to the dead Pidgeot. The Professor bit his lips, answer with a nodded head and said, "Yes, yes you did. With Meganium."

The smaller Jaden threw to the grass six Pokeballs and ran away from the area with tears coming down his face. _"This can not be happening! I killed a Pokemon! It's all my fault!"_ as the smaller boy yelled in his head as he ran to the forest and disappear in it.

The real Jaden stare with wide eyes, and scream, "NO!" as he closed his eyes tight and his hands grab his head as he scream and fell to his knees and the world around him became black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: The real Jaden stare with wide eyes, and scream, "NO!" as he closed his eyes tight and his hands grab his head as he scream and fell to his knees and the world around him became black._

Faint voices was calling Jaden's name, "..den…Ja…den…Jaden, wake up!' 'Wake up big brother!' 'Mate, wake up!' Serge, hello in there!' as that happen, Jaden eyes shot open as he jump out of his chair that he was sitting in, causing it to fall back. He had sweats coming down his forehead as he was panting, trying to removed the nightmare he had.

Rika jump up and hugged Jaden around the waist, her face on his chest, "Are you alright big brother? You looked like you were having a nightmare of some sort." she said as she looked at Jaden in the eyes with worried written.

Jaden was still wide eyed as he place his hand on his face, trying to regain his breath, "What? What happen?" he asked as his breath became calm. "You were screaming in your sleep when we got here Jay." said Jesse as he place he hand on his shoulder causing Jaden to turn his head and look at Jesse.

He saw all his friends worried eyes and sigh, "Sorry about that. I just got a nightmare, that's all." he said as he looked at them then back at Rika. He smile at her and patted her head, "How do you feel little sister?" as he stop patting her head as his stayed on her head.

She smile, "I feel great! Better then before! I haven't sleep good in days after that Entei attack!" she said in a happy tone as she let go of Jaden and spin around, showing she was feeling better. Jaden smile at her and muttered, "That's good." His friends looked at this and smile.

Rika looked towards the door where Dr. Crowler was once was, "Hey, where did that blond lady go? She was there when me and Jadne went to sleep?" she asked as she pointed to the doors. This cause everyone in the room to laugh. "That "lady" is a male." said Chazz between laughs. All the colors on Rika face paled and went away.

"I'm not going to asked." as she looked around the room to find everyone still laugh. She looked at Jaden for help, "Okay you guys, let's stop. She's confuses as enough as it is." Jaden said as he stop laughing standing by Rika with a looked saying, "_You don't to see her mad if she doesn't understand what's going on."_ Everyone saw that and stop laughing catching their breath.

"Sorry little lady about that." said Jim as apologize to Rika and so did the other's. Rika looked at them and nodded and then looked at Jaden, "Sorry Rika. I didn't mean to." he apologize as he rubbed the back of his head. She nodded and a ring was heard from Jaden's pocket. He reach for it and gasp, "It's the Professor!" Rika gasp and said, "He's here already? Answer it Jaden!" as Jaden clicked a button and put it to his ear and Rika tip toeing trying listening as she moved the phone so she can hear as well.

The other's looked at each other, "Is this Professor important or something" asked Alexis turning to the gang. "If they are shock that he is here, then something else up than what he told us." said Hassleberry looking at Jaden and Rika.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rika as she talked to the other person on the phone. She and Jaden looked at each other, "It should be, all six of them. I asked mom to go by and asked for the one's I want you to bring." said Jaden as he talked to the person on the phone.

"Wonder what they are talking about?" asked Syrus as he turn to the other's. "Could be all the Pokemon talked he gave us last night." said Axel as they all turn to him. "Maybe." said Atticus. They all turn to Jaden and Rika as they were talking to the person on the phone.

Jaden turned to Rika, "Do you have them? Did you bring yours?" Rika ran to her bag that was on the floor near the gang, unzip it, and stated looking through it. She counted to her self and then looked at the Pokeball that was on the nightstand near the bed she was sleeping on. "I got all of them and the Pokedex." she called to Jaden as he said the person who he was talking to on the phone, "Yeah, she has it, Professor." she ran back to him and listen to the Professor on the phone.

"What's going on?" said Chazz in a whisper. "Don't know mate." said Jim as he answer Chazz. They continued to watch the Yuki twins talked on the phone. "Yeah, those are the one." said Jaden as he answer the Professor on the phone. "It doesn't matter what people think, we have to help it, real one or not." as she said to the phone. Jaden sweat drop at this, "Rika, we have to listen to him, sometimes he's right. Then again, with all the stuff I been through the last couple years till now." he sighed. Rika looked at him and rolled her eyes, "We have been through different thing ever since we were ten, Jay. Don't tell me you are becoming smart on me now."

"It's just-" as began as he was cut off by the Professor on the phone. Then both looked at each other and said, "She/He started it." and they almost drop the phone as they heard a yell on the phone. "That didn't looked good." said Jaden as he sweat drop at the twins. "Alright then, see you at the docks then." said Jaden as he click a button and put the phone in his pocket and looked at Rika, "Are you sure you can do it?" he asked as Rika nodded her head. Jaden sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

Rika walked over to her bag, picked it up, and put it across he shoulders. "You guys want to meet the Professor?" Rika asked as she looked at the gang. They all nodded and Winged Kuriboh came and sat on Jaden shoulder, **"Kuri, Kuri."** Jaden looked to his left and smile at Winged Kuriboh, "Don't worried pal. Nothing going to stop us to help Entei." Rika chuckle at this and said, "A boy and his winged friend. Reminds me of your Hoothoot you caught in Johto." Jaden rolled his eyes, "What about you and Togepi that hatch from that egg that we found at a Daycare?"

The gang was confuses at this, but didn't question it. Bastion cough gaining everyone's gaze, "If this person you were talking to on the phone is on his way to docks, maybe we should get moving." Rika and Jaden looked at each other and paled at this, "I don't want to be late again Jay." said Rika as she looked at Jaden. "I think he'll understand. We'll just say you were being check to be able to leave the infirmary, if not then I'll take the blame." He said as he walked over to Rika and place a hand on her shoulder and she looked at his eyes and smile, "Okay." Both the Yuki twins walked out the infirmary with the gang behind them and head to the docks as they exit the main building.

Jaden sang a song in his head as they walked to the docks, _"Stand my ground, I won't give in. No more denying, I've got to face it."_ as he looked at Rika and smile, _"Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside. If I don't make it.. Someone else will stand my ground."_ as he smile and saw a boat coming as they reach the port where ships land. A man was coming down from the stairs, with a red bag on his back. He had blond hair with blue eyes. He was in his late twenties. He wore a blue shirt and khakis. A white lab coat was coving most of his blue shirt. He wore a smile on his lips as he saw the Yuki twins. "It's good to see you two haven't try and killed each other before I got here. You know, your dear mother was worried about you two." the man said as he walked over to Jaden and Rika.

"Don't get cute." said Rika as he looked at the man. Jaden rolled his eyes and put his hand out and the man took it and shake it, "Good to see you, Jaden boy, and Rika child." the man said as he let go of Jaden hand. Jaden nodded and turn to the gang and said, "Everyone, this is the Professor that me and Rika was talking to on the phone. Professor, these are my friends." as he looked between the Professor and the gang. "The name's Matt, nice to meet friends of Jaden's." he said to Jaden's friends. Jaden looked to Matt, "Professor, did you bring my bag?"

Matt nodded and handed him the red bag. Jaden unzip it and started to looked inside it. He zipped it back up and said, "Let's head to the Slifer Dorm. I need to get changed. Rika make sure you have everything in your bag again to make sure." Rika nodded, unzip her bag and began to looked through it, and zipped it back. "Got everything I need. By the looked on your face, you have everything you need as well in your bag, huh?" she asked as Jaden nodded his head. "Well then, lead the way kids." Matt said as he laugh at the two Yuki twins as they had thoughts going through their heads and looked to the gang as they walked to the Slifer Dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Chapter: "Got everything I need. By the looked on your face, you have everything you need as well in your bag, huh?" she asked as Jaden nodded his head. "Well then, lead the way kids." Matt said as he laugh at the two Yuki twins as they had thoughts going through their heads and looked to the gang as they walked to the Slifer Dorm_.

As they walked, the two Yuki twin's were talking to the Matt, as the rest of the gang was listening to what they were talking about, "Are you sure? You could have been seeing things, Rika." Matt said as he looked at Rika, who was shaking her head, "If I was seeing things, then how did I found myself here on this island."

Jaden looked at her, "I've been wondering about that too. Mom would have call me saying you were coming so I wouldn't been surprise." as he pointed at Rika, inches away from her nose. Rika moved Jaden hand away from her face, "I've been wondering as well. After I was attack, I was on the ground with a headache. Next thing I knew, I was on this island." as she pointed out to Jaden, who was talking to his friends.

"Are you even listening to me" she asked as hit Jaden in the back of the head. "Yeah, I heard you. Maybe you should call mom and tell her you are here, unless she was already went searching for you. Did you tell mom where Rika was, Professor?" Jaden asked as he turned to Matt and was now walking backwards.

"I did. She was a little surprise that she went to see you, Jaden." said Matt as they stopped in front of the Slifer Dorm. "I'm going to get change. See you in a few, Rika, Professor." said Jaden as he ran up the stairs to his room and went inside. "Five years and still as a child as always." said Matt as he saw Jaden went inside. The gang turn to him, "What do you mean?" asked Axel.

Rika turned to them, "Even though Jaden stop being a Trainer, he still likes to have fun with his Pokemon. You know, it always been like that ever since we were ten, remember Professor?" she turned to the other man who nodded. "Well let's get inside, shall we?" he asked as he place a hand on Rika back and pushed her forward.

They all went inside the Slifer cafeteria to find Zane and Aster talking to each other, "Big brother, Aster what are you doing here?" asked Syrus as he looked at Zane and Aster. They stopped talking and looked at the gang, then at Matt and Rika. They both looked at each other and started to laugh, "Jaden, man, why are you wearing a skirt? Did you loose a bet or something?" asked Aster between laughs and Rika looked at Alexis, "Is it wrong for me to wear a skirt?" Alexis looked at her, "No it's not. You are a girl after all." she said as place a hand on her shoulder. "Mates, stop laughing at her." said Jim in calming voice to the laughing duelists.

Rika didn't understand what was going on between the two laughing duelist as her eyes began to tear up from being hurt and being mistake as Jaden. As her tears feel down her cheeks, the other saw this and try to stop the laughing duelist. Just as they try, a rush of air came rushing by and the laughing stop. They all saw Jaden wearing a red and white shortseleeve jacket with a black shirt under it. He had red fingerless gloves. His pants were a dark blue with red and black shoes. They all gasp, minus Matt, as Jaden had a his hand on Aster throat as he was pinned to the wall, with a hand raise, that looked about to punch him in the eye, and Zane was pined to the floor with Jaden left foot was to his throat.

Zane and Aster both gasp as they saw Jaden with his bangs covering his eyes, "What the-" began Aster as he felt the hand on his throat tighten more as he talked. The same went with Zane and his throat as a shoe went down on his throat. "Jaden stop-" began Jesse as he was cut off by Jaden, "Is there a reason why you made my sister cry? If there is, you better speak now, or forever be entitle to a black eye( as he raise his hand higher to Aster) forever, and (looks at Zane) and be put six feet under by my foot?" They both looked at Jaden, who's bangs were still coving his eyes, and then at Rika, as they saw she was crying in Jesse shoulder, who was hugging her as her shoulders was shaking.

"Sor- Sorry Jaden, we didn't mean to make her cry." Aster said as the hand on his throat began to tighten again. "Sorry Jaden and Jaden sister." as the shoe began to hurt Zane throat. They were both gasping for breaths, trying take air, "Jaden stop it before you killed them mate." said Jim as he, and Hassleberry was pulling Jaden away from the to dieing duelists. As both duelists had their hands on their throats taking in deep breaths and was coughing.

Jim and Hassleberry let go of Jaden and stand between him, Zane, and Aster, making sure he doesn't go after them again. Jaden turn to Matt and saw a looked in his eyes, _"Are you trying to kill someone today?"_ He then looked at Rika, who was in Jesse arms as she cried in his shoulder. He walked to them, grabbed Rika by the wrist,(Rika gasped at this) and hugged her. She felled to the floor on her knees, with Jaden following her to the floor. Rika face was in his chest, covering her crying. He was whispering in her ears, trying to stop her crying. Aster and Zane saw this, as they were now breathing normally again. "Their twin's. So be careful who you laugh at. If you want to get close too death again, mates." Jim whisper to Zane and Aster. They both nodded at him as they saw Rika pulled away from Jaden as she wiped away her tears that was in her eyes. Jaden smile and move his hand to her forehead and pushed it back with his index and middle finger. Matt looked at the two, _"Even apart, he keeps her safe so she wouldn't need to cry. Like back when they went on their journey."_ he though to himself.

"You okay Rika?" asked Jaden as he and Rika stand up with a worried looked in his eyes and she shot a glare at both Zane and Aster. "I'm fine. Thank you, Jaden." Rika said with a smile on her face as Jaden looked back at her and smile back. Rika moved away from Jaden and faced Zane and Aster, "I'm sorry if Jaden tried to kill you." as she bow to them. "Jaden you almost kill my brother!" Syrus yelled at Jaden as he walked to Jaden. Jaden sweat drop at him and turned to Zane and Aster, "Sorry about that. I hated it when someone makes Rika cried like that."

Matt cough, clearing his throat, "Now you two, mostly Jaden,("Hey! Jaden yelled") we have to figure out about the Entei that Rika told us." This cause both Jaden and Rika to looked at each other, and started thinking, with their hands in a thinking matter. "Be careful, slacker, you might ruin a brain cell." Chazz said as he laugh at Jaden thinking. Jaden, Rika, and Matt both shot a glare at him, and he stopped laughing. "Professor, the way Rika said, that this Entei fur was purple, not brown, could it be the worked of a dark force or something." asked Jaden as he looked at Matt.

This cause Matt to start thinking about this, "Could be. Rika did you feel anything when your Pokemon was fighting it?" as he looked to Rika as she nodded her head. Zane and Aster looked at the three, confuse about what they are talking about. "We don't understand what the Serge is talking about to. Even when he explain it to us." said Hassleberry to the confuse duelist.

"It felt evil. Like someone or something was controlling it. But the last time we saw Entei was during our Johto Journey, right Jaden?" Rika asked as she looked at Jaden who nodded. Jaden turn to Matt, "We saw one when it was capture by a Pokemon hunter who was hurting it." Matt nodded at this and said, "If it is a dark force, could the Pokemon around here start acting up?" Jaden was shaking his head at him, "No. When I went looking around the forest, the beach area, and near the volcano area, all the Pokemon was at peace. Same goes for duel monster's spirits as well. For all we know(looks at Rika and then his friends) it could be a Pokemon or a duel monster spirit, looking for a Trainer or a duelists." as he went back looking at Matt.

"If it is a Pokemon or Duel Monster spirit, then why Winged Kuriboh isn't fearing it." said Rika as Winged Kuriboh and Ruby came out and landed on their master shoulder. Jaden looked at Winged Kuriboh and Jesse did the same to Ruby. "When me and Winged Kuriboh went around to see if the Pokemon were okay, he didn't feel anything evil." Jaden said as he looked at Rika and then at Winged Kuriboh with a **Kuri **and disappear and so did Ruby.

"Enough talked about this. You two are putting to much though in this, you are going to have to save your energy for the fight with Entei. Like I said before, if you started to fear, your Pokemon can feel it as well. And I know it's been a while since you battle with your Pokemon by your side. Maybe you and Rika should have a battle. To refresh your mind about Pokemon battling and get dueling of your mind for a while." Matt said as he walked to Jaden and handed him six red balls. Jaden eyes widen and looked at Matt with his face saying, _"Can you rethink this before you hand me this." _Jaden then said, "Why are you giving me these Pokeballs, Professor? I don't…" Jaden began to talked as Rika jump on his back and said, "Yeah, let's have ourselves a battle Jaden."

Jaden got Rika off his back, turned to Matt, and said, "Talk, outside." as he pushed Matt outside and closed the door behind him. As they became faraway from the Dorm, Jaden said, "Why the hell are you giving me my Pokeballs to me? I will not battle. I will not let history repeat again when I was twelve. I will not go with it." Matt sighed and said, "Looked, Rika can't do it on her own. And second, your friends can't help her since they don't know what Pokemon is. You have to help her Jay."

Jaden's eyes meet the ground, "But, what happens if it happens again. I don't want Rika to think me as some monster who killed a Pokemon." Matt eyes widen, "You never told her, Jaden?" Jaden kept his eyes to the ground, "What do you think she'll say to me? I don't even wont to think about it. I'll have a battle, but if I feel like I'm going to loose control of mine own Darkness, I'm stopping." and began to walked back to the Dorm, with Matt following behind him.

Jaden walked in and saw everyone was talking to each other about duels and classes that they are missing now. Jaden walked over to Rika and sat next to her with a empty seat to her right. Rika turned to him, "Are we going to have our battle?" Jaden smile and said, "Yeah, we are. But I'm not going to lose to you." "Bring it on Jaden, just because you are my twin doesn't mean I'm going to lose to you as well." Rika said with happiness in her eyes.

"Whoa, why are you going to fight a girl? That's wrong to get into a fight with a girl, whose is your sister as well." Jesse said as he looked at the twin's. Rika and Jaden looked at him and then at each other and back to Jesse, "Not that kind fight Jess. You are going to understand when our battle starts." said Jaden as he explain to the other's that it's not a punch and kick fight with each other.

Matt walked in and said, "Why not now. You can showed them what you mean with a Pokemon battle." as he looked at the twins, who nodded and stand up. "Come on, or you are going to left behind!" Rika said as she and Jaden walked outside and stand at distance from each other,(Like when two people are dueling each other.) the gang, Matt came walking out.

Matt came to the left side, in the middle, between the two, outside of them.(like in the anime when Ash goes to get his gym badge from a gym leader.) The gang was behind Jaden, watching. "This will be a three on three battle! There will be no time limit for the match! The battle is over when one's Pokemon is unable to battle!" yelled Matt as he looked between Rika and Jaden who nodded at him and both pulled a small Pokeball from their pockets and looked at it. Jaden smile at his Pokeball and looked at Rika who was doing the samething. They both click the button on the Pokeball to make it bigger. Matt nodded to them and yelled, "Ready… May the battle begin!" Rika and Jaden threw the Pokeballs in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Chapter: "This will be a three on three battle! There will be no time limit for the match! The battle is over when one's Pokemon is unable to battle!" yelled Matt as he looked between Rika and Jaden who nodded at him and both pulled a small Pokeball from their pockets and looked at it. Jaden smile at his Pokeball and looked at Rika who was doing the samething. They both click the button on the Pokeball to make it bigger. Matt nodded to them and yelled, "Ready… May the battle begin!" Rika and Jaden threw the Pokeballs in the air._

Jaden was first to yell out his Pokemon name, "Jolteon, stand by for battle!" as a yellow spike with white around it's neck area was on all fours with it's ears up-out and was in a battle stance as it cried out, ready for battle. "Glameow, come on out!" Rika yelled as a cat came on the field and landed on it's spiral tail. It's fur was blue and at the tip of it's tail was a white puff, with white tips on it's ears. Glameow jump off of it's tail and landed on all fours and cried out.

The gang looked at Jolteon and Glameow, "So those are Pokemon that they were talking about?" asked Aster as he pointed to the two. "Look's like it. But they are animals… I think." said Axel as he answer Aster. Bastion explain his conversation he had with Jaden and Rika around midnight to the gang, "So they are complete different from animals, Axel." Zane looked at Jaden, _"I knew he was different from other duelists I ever meet on my third year."_

Jaden smile at Glameow, _"So this is one of her new Pokemon she caught. I have to be careful of it. _Jolteon, use Thunder Fang, let's go!" he yelled his attack to Glameow. Jolteon began running after Glameow, with it's fangs glowing yellow as it was about to bite it. "Glameow, use Dig!" Rika yelled out as Glameow jump into the air and dive in the ground as it dig, causing Jolteon to miss Glameow. Jaden glared at the hole in the ground as Jolteon began looking around for Glameow.

The ground began to shake under Jolteon and cause it to fly in the air as Glameow came out the ground, with the attack. Jolteon fell to it side as it hit the ground and began to get back up, "Power up." Jaden whisper and Jolteon stayed where it was standing at. _"What is he doing? Why didn't he say an attack. Oh well, his fought. _Glameow, Shadow Ball!" Rika yelled out as Glameow open it's mouth, as a black ball began to form out it's mouth, and fired at Jolteon who took a good beating to it. "What's Jaden doing! That yellow looking animal is getting hurt!" Syrus yelled with his hands on his head. "I think Jaden has a plan, mate." Jim pointed out as he saw Jaden smile. "Jolteon, Hyper Beam!" Jaden yelled out as Jolteon open it's mouth and let out a orange-yellow beam from it's mouth. (_**It's TM15. It was in Pokemon Heartgold/ SoulSilver. Just to clear that up, back to the battle.")**_

The blast hit Glameow dead on as it froze in fear of the attack, causing it to fall to the ground, with spiral in it's eyes. Matt ran to Rika side of the field to looked at Glameow, "Glameow is unable to battle!(Sticks his right hand out to Jaden side of the field.) Jolteon is the winner!" Jolteon ran to Jaden as Jaden kneel down on the ground, and Jolteon landed in his arms as he laugh at their victory. Rika walked over to Glameow and picked it up, when she kneel down, and put it on her lap, "You did great Glameon. You take a nice long rest." Glameow cried a tired sound as it's eyes return to normal. She held out it's Pokeball and said, "Return." and red surrounded it and went inside the Pokeball.

Jaden looked at Jolteon, "Do you want to rest as well? I understand if you want to." as he took Jolteon Pokeball out from his pocket and held it Jolteon. Jolteon jump out of Jaden arms and cried out, ready to battle again. Jaden nodded and got up, putting Jolteon Pokeball back inside his pocket.

"That's Just round one Jaden, put I wont be put down that-" she began as she jump at something and turn to the forest. Jaden jump to it as well and turn to the forest, like Rika, "Jolteon, I'm sorry, put you have to return." as he pulled out Jolteon Pokeball out from his pocket and turn to Jolteon. Red surrounded him and when inside the ball, confuse. The gang looked at the two, confuse written on their faces, "What's going on?" Chazz asked wanting to see more of the battle. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it got those two to stop the battle." Axel said as he looked between Rika and Jaden as the narrow their eyes to the forest.

"You felt it to, huh?" asked Rika as she walked over to Jaden, eyes still at the forest area. Jaden nodded and Matt walked over to them, "What's wrong you too?" he asked as the two kept their eyes to the forest, deep in thoughts. "It's the Entei that attack me. I can feel it." Rika said and Jaden pulled her behind him, with his hand on her wrist as she stayed behind him. The gang saw this and ran to the them, "What's going on?" asked Jesse as they stop in front of the twins and Matt. Jaden eyes started to flicker gold but stayed brown, thankfully no one saw. "Are you sure it's Entei, Rika?" asked Jaden as he looked behind his shoulder to Rika who nodded. His grip tighten, not hard around her wrist. Just then, Entei came jumping out of some tress and landed inches away from them. Rika grabbed a Pokeball and so did Jaden, "Get behind us, guys. This is going to be a battle." Jaden said as Rika came around Jaden and was now side by side with each other. They both click the button on the ball as it got bigger in their fist. The gang got behind the two and stared at Entei.

This Entei was like the normal Entei, but with purple fur instead, with a evil looked in it's eyes. "Ready" asked Rika and Jaden nodded. They both threw their Pokeballs in the air and called out the Pokemon names. "Charizard, come forth!" Jaden yelled out his Pokemon name and the Pokeball landed in his hand. "Blastoise, come on out!" Rika yelled out her Pokemon name and the Pokeball landed in her hand. Charizard color a light orange. It was a big lizard looking with a long tail and at the tip was fire burning. It has wings on it back. It had claws as well. Blastoise color was blue with a shell on it's back and two white cannons blasters coming out on the top left and right on it's shells. It's tail was short and came out of it's shell at the bottom.

The purple Entei growl loud at the two Pokemon. _**(Charmander was Jaden first Pokemon at the age of ten and Squirtle was Rika first Pokemon at the age of ten.)**_ "Do you think you could stop legendary Pokemon with two Pokemon on your side?" asked Matt looking worries at the twins. "We just need luck on our side Professor." Rika said to him. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Rika yelled out her attack and two big water balls came out of Blastoise two cannons on it shell. Entei jump in the air with fast speed, missing the attack. "Whoa, that's fast!" Aster yelled out as Entei landed on the ground on all fours.

"Wing Attack, let's go!" yelled Jaden as Charizard started to fly towards Entei, who jump in to the left and head butt Charizard on it's side, causing it to fall to the ground hard. "Charizard!" Jaden ran to Charizard, but was stop by Entei. Jaden looked over to Blastoise, who was on the ground, with Rika kneeling next to it. Entei was now looking in Jaden's eyes. _"I'm going to die."_ he though as Entei eyes began to glow, but stop for a spilt second and Jaden eyes was cover by his bangs.

Charizard was now standing up, ready for an command from Jaden. Jaden whisper an attack and Charizard began attacking, hitting Entei. Matt looked over to Jaden and Charizard, _"Oh no! Not again!"_ as his eyes widen in fear. Matt got in front of Rika so her eyes couldn't see Jaden. The gang and Rika was to focas on Blastoise to notice Jaden whispering attacks to Charizard.

All of a sudden, Entei went back to the forest and Jaden eyes were no longer cover by his bangs. His eyes were gold. Charizard fell to the ground, exhastle from the battle. Jaden reach for the Pokeball to Charizard, "Return." he said in a dark voice. Rika looked over to Matt as he moved out the way and gasp. Jaden eyes turn back to brown and he fell to the ground.

"Jaden!" Rika ran to him after she return Blastoise back to it's Pokeball. She kneel to him, and tried to wake him up. The gang, and Matt ran behind them. Zane kneel down and said, "Put him on my back. Let's bring him back to his Dorm." Rika and Jim help put Jaden on Zane back and took off running back to the Slifer Dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: "Jaden!" Rika ran to him after she return Blastoise back to it's Pokeball. She kneel to him, and tried to wake him up. The gang, and Matt ran behind them. Zane kneel down and said, "Put him on my back. Let's bring him back to his Dorm." Rika and Jim help put Jaden on Zane back and took off running back to the Slifer Dorm._

**(Matt's POV)**

Rika was sitting in a desk chair that was in Jaden's room in the Slifer Dorm. I was leaning against the wall near the window with my left foot on the wall in the room with my eyes narrow at nothing. Rika had her hands in Jaden hand. It's been two days since the battle with Entei between Rika and Jaden. Jolteon, Charizard, Glameow, and Blastoise were resting in their Pokeballs after being heal by Rika's Chansey Softboiled attack. Anyway, back to Jaden, he's been out for two days. I don't know what Entei did to make Jaden's eyes go gold all of the sudden, but whatever it was, Charizard had felt it and attack Entei for hurting Jaden. It took a toll on both his and Charizard when Chansey was healing Charizard.

**Flashback**

_I was watching Rika called forth Jolteon, Glameow, Charizard, Blastoise, and Chansey. We were outside the dorm after putting Jaden in his bed to rest. "Chansey, we need your help! Use Softboiled on them!" Rika yelled out her attack and Chansey began healing all of them. Rika and I was tending to them as well. Jaden's friends were watching us. I guess they understand that what we are dealing with isn't normal. But it isn't normal when Jaden saved the world, so I guess they know when they are needed. "Professor! Something wrong with Charizard!" Rika yelled when she touch it. I ran from Jolteon and got to Charizard. I place a hand on it's head and it cried weakly. "Hang on Chairzard! Chansey we need you over here!" I yelled for Chansey as it ran to us and began to use Softboiled on Charizard. _

"_Is there anything we can do to help?" asked a small light blue haired kid. I think his name was Syurs. I nodded and said, "I want you to try and relaxed the Pokemon from their pain." and they walked over to the three different Pokemon. I stop Chansey before it pass out, "Rika, Chansey need's to rest." Rika nodded, "Thank you, Chansey." and Chansey went back inside it's Pokeball. I return Jolteon and Charizard back to their Pokeballs and Rika did the same with Glameow and Blastoise. I turn to Jaden's friends, "I thank you for your help." "We were glad to be of some help." a blond girl told me and I nodded to them. "Rika, I'm going to see the Chancellor. Don't do anything that can get us in trouble." I said as I began to walked off to be stop by one of Jaden's friends, "Do you even know where his office is at?" said the light blue kid, Syurs. I sweat drop this and Rika fell anime style, "You didn't bother looking at the map of the school and where ever thing was at, Professor?" she yelled at me as I laugh at her. I only act like a child sometimes thanks to Jaden and Rika when I first meet them before they began their journey. I was kind of like their father to them._

"_I lead you to his office." said Syrus as he lead the way and I follow. When we got there ten minutes later, we were in the Chancellor office with a blond woman who had her hair in a pony tail. She looked like a male, but I wasn't going to rude. "Hello Chancellor, mine name is Matt. I'm a Pokemon Professor who studies the world of Pokemon." I said as I bow a little. The bold guy smile and said, "Welcome to Duel Academy, Matt. I hope you stay is a great one." I smile to him and before I was able to speak the woman said in a weird voice, "You joking right. There's no such thing as Pokemon." and he began to laugh at this. I shot a glare at him for disrespecting Pokemon. I was about to loose my mind at the woman when I said, "Ma'ma, do not laugh at this. It's like disrespecting Duel Monster."_

_The woman face went red with anger, "I am no woman. I am a Doctor, you so called Professor." Syrus made me go down so he can whisper in my ear, "Dr. Crowler is a man." I nodded not want to question what just happen. I stood up and looked at the Chancellor, "Thank you for the warm welcome. I can see you do not what's going on here, on this island." The Chancellor looked at me with a confuse written in his eyes. I sighed and began, "There's a Dark Legendary Pokemon here know as Entei. But this one is different than the normal Legendary Entei. Just like some Duel Monster cards, these Legendary Pokemon are rare to be seen by a human. A student of mine is here and helps me studied Pokemon as he journey in different parts of the world." The blond 'Man' __**(Still not sell on him being a man.)**__ asked, "And who might this student of yours be, 'So called Professor.'" I was not trying to get mad or anything but if he is a Doctor in Dueling he might as well act like one._

"_Jaden Yuki. Chancellor, I do believe who I am talking about." I said in a calm voice to the Chancellor. Both Dr. Crowler and the Chancellor gasp at this. I though Jaden would have told them that he was a Pokemon Trainer as he enter this school. "I see. So you need his help then to solve this problem that's going on." said the Chancellor as he clear his throat. I shook my head, "Not just his help, his twin sister has came as well yesterday to ask for help with the Dark Entei that she was attack by. I had arrive here early this morning as was greeted by both the twin's along side his friends." and I looked at Syrus to show what I was talking about 'along side his friends.' _

"_I for one, don't want your students to get hurt in anyway of this problem. As soon as it is taken care of, I will leave and acted like it never happen." I said to the Chancellor was sitting in his chair now. "Who made the boss to talked to us about this!" Dr. Crowler yelled at me, "If something happens, and we can't deal with it, the students will be paying the price if you wont let us do what we need to!" I yelled back at the woman-man or whatever Dr. Crowler was. The Chancellor raise his hand at us to make us stop and he sighed, "Vary well. Take care of the problem Professor. Jaden's classes will be cancle until it's dealt with." I was happy that the Chancellor understood what was going to happen._

"_Thank you Chancellor." I said and I walked out of his office, with Syrus along side me._

**Flashback ends**

So here I am, with Rika, in Jaden's room waiting him to wake up. The flashback was still playing in my head. Just then, the door open to Jaden's room and came in one of Jaden's friends, "Hey Jesse." Rika said not looking at him. Her eyes were still on Jaden face, with a look saying, _"Wake up please. You are making me worry." _Jesse walked over to Rika and kneeled down next to her, "He hasn't woken up yet?" Rika shook her head. He got up a place a hand on her shoulder, "You need to rest as well. You've been here with no sleep. You don't to worry Jaden now when he wakes up and see you sleepy." I nodded to him and Rika got up, "How can I sleep. He was always there for me when I needed his help, and now I wasn't there to help him. Now look at him, in a bed, not saying a word or moving." Rika eyes were beginning to weld up in tears at this and Jesse hugged her. I got off the wall I was leaning on and walked to her, "Rika, you know Jaden hates it when you cry. It makes him feel like it his fault, that he couldn't stop you from crying. Come on, let's go get some fresh air." and with that we walked out of Jaden's room to meet up with his friends in Chazz's room that was built long ago.

As we enter the room, Jesse sat next to Alexis and Rika and I sat next to Jim and Syrus, "Slacker hasn't woken up?" Chazz said which got Rika mad, "Stop calling him that! He is not a slacker! If you were with him when were kids, you wouldn't be calling him that!" she yelled at Chazz with her face red from angry. Just then the door to Chazz door open to see Jaden out of breath, "What's huff going on?" he asked between breath's and fell to the ground when Rika jump into his arms, "Jaden are you okay?" she asked Jaden as she sat on the floor on her knees. Jaden got in a sitting position on the floor and looked a Rika, "I'm fine Rika. Don't worry." "But you were out for two days, and your telling me not to worry? Jaden you going find yourself dead one day!" Rika yelled as she began to hit Jaden for him not being smart about anything that she is saying. Jaden started to laugh, "Love you to Rika!" he said between laughs.

He got up, so did Rika, who was still hitting him, "Rika, we still need your brother for the battle against Dark Entei." I said as I looked at the two twins. This cause both of them to stop and looked at me, "Professor, who's Dark Entei?" asked Jaden causing me to fall from me chair, "Since we can't call it Entei since that Entei isn't the real one. So I though we could called it Dark Entei till we know what's it is. And why it's here." The twins looked at each other and Rika began to hit Jaden again, "Don't come crying to me if you get killed by Dark Entei!" Jaden playfully cried, "Ow, Rika! That's hurts!" as he fake cried and jump into the air and landed next to Atticus, still fake crying.

Everyone in the room started to laugh at the two twins. I looked towards Rika and saw her face was all red as she turn her head away from someone, _"Is she blushing? If she is, I better not tell Jaden about that."_ as I turn my head to see Jaden still fake crying from Rika. I shook my head, "Well then, since we had our fun for the day, let's get down to business." Jaden stop his fake crying and looked towards me and nodded with a serious face. Everyone was surprise by that. "Question!" Jaden yelled to me with his hand waving in the air like a little kid. "Yes? What is it Jaden?" I asked him as he stop waving his hand in the air, "Where's Jolteon and Charizard? I know I put them back in their Pokeballs." I got up and dig in my pocket and took to two Pokeballs and threw them at Jaden and he caught them, "They still need to rest. Their in bad shape from the battle two days ago. And Charizard is the worst since your battle with Dark Entei." Jaden eyes widen as he looked at Charizard Pokeball with saddest in his eyes, "Charizard." he whisper in a sad voice. "You alright mate?" Jim asked Jaden as Jaden began to walked to the door, "Jaden where are you going?" Rika asked Jaden as he stop and looked at her, "Going for a walk. I need to clear my head." Rika hugged his arm, "I'll go with you!" Jaden pushed her off his arm, "I need to be by myself." and he looked at me and I nodded at him, saying he could go.

"Rika, if Jaden says he needs to think, you need to let him. He's at his most if he thinks of a battle plan for Dark Entei. Remember back in the Kanto?" I said to Rika as she remember what I was talking about and she gasp. She looked to the ground and nodded. Jaden looked at her with a sad smile and place a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm still keeping my promise to you." he kissed her forehead and walked out. I smile at the two, _"No matter how old they are, they treat each other as little kids." _

Rika walked back to me with her bangs coving her eyes, "Jaden is hiding something is he?" she asked me. I sighed and pulled her on my lap as he legs were to my left, "If he is, he'll say when he is ready." I told her as she put her chin on my shoulder. "I'm standing in his light. He want's to do something else and forget all about Pokemon." she said as she looked at me. I know what she is talking. It's not my place to tell her what happen to make him being a Pokemon Trainer. I hope Jaden is thinking about talking to Rika about what happen five years ago.

I sighed and looked at Rika, "He'll tell you. So don't worry over it." and she nodded as to understanding what I told her and she place her chin on my shoulder again. I couldn't find Jesse anywhere as I was talking to Rika, _"I guess he went to talk with Jaden." _and I sighed again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: I sighed and looked at Rika, "He'll tell you. So don't worry over it." and she nodded as to understanding what I told her and she place her chin on my shoulder again. I couldn't find Jesse anywhere as I was talking to Rika, "I guess he went to talk with Jaden." and I sighed again._

Jaden was sitting under a shade tree near a cliff side, close to the Dorm. Jolteon and Chairzard were enjoying the shade and the sun outside. The two Pokemon were sleeping and Jaden was laying on his back, with his hands behind his head, with his eyes close. He stayed like that after he left Chazz's room, with Rika as her face shown a sad one. His eyes open as he heard footsteps and sat up.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" he asked Jesse as he came closer and sat next to him. "Something on your mind?" Jesse asked Jaden as he looked at him. Jaden sighed and Jolteon looked at the two, "Yeah, a lot of things." as he took out a picture of the Dark Entei that he took two days ago. Jesse looked at the picture, "Didn't Rika say, that the real Entei has brown fur and not purple?" and Jaden nodded. "I remember back on our Johto journey, we were trying to get to Ecruteak City. We ran into a Pokemon hunter and the _**real**_ Entei. The Entei was in a cage and we wanted to set it free. End the end we won the battle and set Entei free. The police came after that and took him away. As they left Entei came back. It was looking at us with kindness in it's eyes. It got on it stomach and we climb on it's back and brought us to Ecruteak City and it left. We never saw it again." Jaden told Jesse as Jolteon came walking over to them and sat next to Jaden.

"What made you quit being a Trainer, Jay?" Jesse asked as he looked at Charizard, Jaden had his head down, not speaking. Jolteon cried to Jaden and Jaden smile to it, "Yeah buddy I know. Just rest up." as he petted Jolteon as it fell asleep. Jesse looked at them both and smile. Chairzard cried soft and fell back to asleep. "Chairzard was my first Pokemon when I began my journey as a Trainer. I was so happy, that I didn't sleep the night before I go it. I trained it from a Charmander, then to a Charmeleon, and the he became Charizard. I was proud that I was able to something that I loved and had fun, along side with dueling." Jaden said as he remember his past training Charmander into a Charizard, lost in his own little world.

Jesse snap his fingers, "You didn't answer my question, Jay." Jaden stop petting Jolteon and sigh, "I did something that no Trainer should never do. It's unspeakable Jess, the unspeakable. It's a sin to all Trainer who ever did what I did,…to a Pokemon." he whisper the last part to himself. Jesse didn't push it, _"I guess he isn't talking what he did to make him quit. _Well you'll get over it, right? I don't want my best bud to stay down." as he place a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "Can I become friends with your Pokemon?" Jesse asked as sat in front of Jolteon, who looked at him. Jaden laugh, "Sure you can tried to. But if he shocks you, I'm sorry." as Jesse place his hand to Jolteon and smelled his hand. Jolteon began licking Jesse hand, "it like's me." as he smile and began laughing.

Charizard started to smell Jesse hair and then his face, "That's how Charizard greets people. He's trying to be your friend." Jaden said as he laugh at Jesse as Charizard began licking Jesse face. Jesse was laughing as well. "Charizard, how do you feel?" Jaden asked as he stop laughing and Charizard cried out loud, causing Jesse to scream. "What about you Jolteon?" Jaden asked Jolteon as it copy Charizard. "Well that's good. We are going to do our best and stop Dark Entei, right?" as he got up and looked at Charizard and Jolteon as they cried out louder.

"You know what to say to get them pump up for a battle." Jesse said as he got up and stand next to Jaden. "I have a plan to stop Dark Entei or at least to calm it down enough to understand and help it." Jaden said as he looked to the sky. "What is it?" Jesse asked Jaden as he looked at Jesse. "Jess, it doesn't involved you, the others, Rika, and the Professor. I want to be sure of something before getting you guys involved in the plan." Jaden said as he pulled to Pokeballs for Charizard and Jolteon and return them back into the ball. "But we want to at least to tried to help, Jay." Jesse said trying to change Jaden's plan that he has in his head. "If it works, I'll talked. Well better get back, before Rika get's worry that I went after Dark Entei." Jaden said as he started to walked back to the Dorm. Jesse blushed at the name Rika as he realize why he wanted to talk to Jaden in the first place. "Wait up, Jay!" as Jesse started to run after Jaden, _"Maybe when everything is over and Dark Entei thing is dealt with." _as he started to talked to Jaden about some duels that will be going on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: "If it works, I'll talked. Well better get back, before Rika get's worry that I went after Dark Entei." Jaden said as he started to walked back to the Dorm. Jesse blushed at the name Rika as he realize why he wanted to talk to Jaden in the first place. "Wait up, Jay!" as Jesse started to run after Jaden, "Maybe when everything is over and Dark Entei thing is dealt with." as he started to talked to Jaden about some duels that will be going on._

Jaden and Jesse return back to Chazz room, talking and laughing at each other. Everyone looked at the two, _"What are they laughing about?" _Alexis though as she looked at the two laughing boy's. Just as she though, they all looked at Rika on Jaden's back, "Your not sad anymore?" Jaden kneed down on the ground and Rika got of his back, he turn around to see her face, "Thanks to that guy, I feel better now." as he pointed to Jesse, who was blushing at Rika and her childish act. Rika looked at Jesse and turn her head away from both boys, face all red.

Jaden saw this and place his hand on her forehead, "Your head is hot. Are you running a fever or something?" Everyone either face palm or fell down from Jaden's stupidity about love. "I'm- I'm going to bed." Rika said as she left the room, red face still. Jaden tilt his head to the side, "Are you sure your okay, Rika. Your not sick are you?" Rika yelled, "I'm fine!" and a door slam hard. "Why slam my door to my room?" he said as he walked and sat next to Matt. Matt patted his back, "Jaden, Jaden. If only you knew." Jaden looked at him as he tilt his head to the side. Everyone sighed at him.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Jaden told everyone he has a plan, "Then what is the battle plan then, Serge." Hassleberry asked as he looked at Jaden, waiting for the answer from. Jaden then shook his head, "That's the thing. I have to do this on my on. If it works for part of it, then I'll tell you guys everything else about the plan." as he stood up from his chair he was sitting on and looked at everyone.

"Then how would you know it will work?" Axel asked him and Jaden sigh, "I'm just going to let it play out. I just hope it wont mess up. I may not get another chance at it again. Not like before" he whisper the last part to himself and looked at Matt. He shook his head as he sigh, "Is it the-" as he stood up and was cut off by Jaden, "I'm trying to make right again, Professor. I don't want history to repeat itself because of this. Not like before." No one knew what Jaden and Matt was talking about. "I knew It. I knew I wasn't imaging things in that battle. Make sure you are ready before it happens again. Make sure it's in check. Whatever happen between you and Dark Entei, don't let it happen again." Matt said as he looks at Jaden in the eyes. "No promises there, Professor. I have to at least tried. I want to help Dark Entei and understand what's going through his mind, like it or not." Jaden said as he stared into Matt's eyes.

Matt back away a bit at this, "Fine. But tell Rika first, about that day. You wont be able to put your plan into action if you whole back." Jaden looked at the ground, bangs coving his eyes, "Fear of the dark, It's growing inside of me, that one day will come to life. To saved the beloved, there is no escape, because my faith is horror and doom." and he looked at the Matt, causing Matt to gasp. Jaden put his head down again, "If she sees that side of me, I'm might as well quit all the way." as he turn to the left and cover his eyes with his hand.

"Jaden, you kept this from her, you protect her from kids who hurt her, and yet you don't wont to tell her.(Jaden: I want to keep her safe.) It's been five years. I knew you lied to me." Matt said as he Jaden moved his hand from his eyes, still his bangs coving his eyes. Matt whisper a name, "It's my father's name…not mine." Jaden said to Matt. "It's your middle name." Jaden sighed at this, "Fine. I'll tell her. It's a sin for me to speak of it again, and now you said that name, now I don't have a choice in the matter anymore. I might kick myself for this in the end." Matt smile at him and hugged him "You and Rika were always like my kids. I was always like a father who cares for you two, like your mother does."

Everyone then realize what was going on and looked at the two with sad eyes. _"Rika." _Jesse and Jaden though the same thing at the same time. Everyone was leaving for their own dorm to sleep and Jaden walked into his room to see Rika asleep in the middle bunk. He smile at her, "Good night Rika." and he kiss her forehead, went to his bed a fell asleep under the covers.

Jaden woke up and saw Rika was not in bed, "Guess she woke up before me." and he put his shortslevee jacket back on and was still in his Pokemon Trainer outfit. He put his shoes on and walked out the door and in to the Slifer cafeteria, where Rika sat, drinking water. Jaden sat across from Rika, "Rika, I need to talk to you about something." Rika put down her water and looked a Jaden, "What is it?" Jaden sigh, "Where do I begin? It all started back five years ago…" and Jaden began to tell Rika the day he quit being a Pokemon Trainer, after he killed Pidgeot. And the power he didn't know he had and it awake again as he fought against Dark Entei.

The gang and Matt came walking in to only witness Jaden getting slap across the face by Rika, "Your- your evil Jaden! How could you do that to that Pokemon! You're a monster!" she yelled, ran through everyone, and out the door, tears in her eyes. Jaden place a hand on his now red cheek, eyes widen by this, as tears fell from his eyes. Matt walked to him and kneel down to be eye level with Jaden, "She didn't take it too well I'm sure." Jaden shook his head, still wide eyed, with tears coming down his face still. "She hates me now. How am I suppose to face her now! I can't say sorry to her!" Jaden yelled at Matt.

Jesse had his eyes outside as he saw Rika running away. Everyone was wondering what he told her that made her cried. With no one looking, he ran to Rika. "She doesn't want to help anymore. I can feel it. She is scare of me and this damn power!" Jaden yelled as he punch the table, causing everyone to jump in fear. Jaden took off running to Rika was heading to. "Try to keep up now kids." Matt said as he ran off behind Jaden and the gang behind him as well.

They all stop as they saw Jaden stop, who eyes were wide with surprise and shock. Everyone looked to where Jaden was staring at and gasp. Jesse and Rika was kissing as a tear of happiness came down her face. Rika had her arms around Jesse neck and Jesse had his arms around her waist. "Wasn't expecting that mate?" Jim said to Jaden who shook his head, with wide eyes,_ "What the hell… What is Jesse doing to Rika!"_ as he walked towards the two kissing teens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

**I also don't own the song: Promise. That belongs to Melissa Fahn.**

**The Rika in this story sang this when Jaden was in a coma when he was small, trying to protect her from her bullies. She though he was dead.**

_Last Chapter: Jesse and Rika was kissing as a tear of happiness came down her face. Rika had her arms around Jesse neck and Jesse had his arms around her waist. "Wasn't expecting that mate?" Jim said to Jaden who shook his head, with wide eyes, "What the hell… What is Jesse doing to Rika!" as he walked towards the two kissing teens._

Jaden had shock in his eyes and angry. He didn't like it when people play with Rika feelings, take advantage over her, and make her sad. The two kissing teens didn't notice Jaden walking towards them as they broke apart. "This wont be good." Bastion said as he and everyone looked at Jaden walking to the teens. Matt sighed, "Not again." and they looked at him, wondering why he said that, and they looked back at Jaden.

Jaden grab Rika by the wrist and pulled her behind him, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Jesse stared at Jaden with wide eyes as Jaden glare at him. "Jaden what are you doing! Stop glaring at Jesse!" Jaden turn to look at Rika, "And you want it to happen again! I'm not taking in chances with any guy that goes and kisses you! And after I tell you what happen to me five years ago that made me quit, do you not understand what's going on!" he yells at Rika as she stare at him.

It was the first time he ever yelled at her, Rika looks down and grabs Jaden hand that was around her wrist and removed it. Jaden stared at her as she hugged him, "I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A MONSTER! I WAS SO UPSET THAT YOU QUIT BECAUSE I WAS SICK THAT DAY AND I COULDN'T BE THERE TO HELP MY OWN POKEMON! BUT I LOVE JESSE AND HE LOVES ME!" she cried out loud as she cried on his chest, "I UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! AND I'M READY TO FIGHT ALONG SIDE YOU, BIG BROTHER! AND I PROMISE IT WONT HAPPENS AGAIN!"

Jaden anger started to fade away and he looked at Rika with sad eyes. Jesse not understanding what's going, walks back to the gang and Matt. Matt sighed again, "If it does work, then maybe…" he trail off in his own thoughts. Jaden hugged her back, "No, it's my fought. I should have told you when it happen. I'm to blame what happen that day. You don't have to apologize, I should be the one." he said in a whisper that she was able to here with his eyes close. Rika looked back at Jaden, who was crying, _"Jaden never cries like this. This is the first time I seen him cry like this."_ Rika though as Jaden hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you and telling you the truth. And your not standing in my way to keep going on in this world." he said to her in a whisper for only her to hear.

This was bring tears to everyone eyes as they saw the twins hugging each other, "That's so sad. Alexis why can we be like them." Atticus said as he hugged Alexis as she cried at this. Even Matt was crying at the two, "No matter how they grow up, they are still like little kids, watching out for each other." Zane looked down to Syrus, who was crying and place a hand on his shoulder as Syurs looks up to Zane face. _"I guess I have a lot to prove to Jaden if I'm going to date his sister. And try not to get on his bad side. I don't want to know if I make her cry." _Jesse though as he see the twins brake apart from each other.

Jaden push Rika head back a little bit with his index and middle finger, causing her to laugh and gain a smile from Jaden. "Your such a girl." Jaden said as Rika smile, "And your such a over protected brother." as she playfully punch his arm. "And sorry for slapping you." she laugh at him and he laugh back. Jaden looked towards Jesse and began glaring at him again, "Stop that, Jay." Rika said to him as she glared at him, causing him to stop glaring at Jesse. Jesse sweat drop, _"This is going to be a while to let me go out with her." _as he rubs the back of his neck.

Matt claps his hands together, "Alright kids, Jaden, will this plan of yours works?" Rika looks at Jaden as he nodded, "You- you thought of a plan?" as she stares in his serious eyes. "I'm ready." Jaden said as he walks off to where Dark Entei first appear and battle Jaden and Rika. "Wait, what is your plan? What can I do to help? What can my Pokemon do?" Rika asks as Jaden stops in his track and he looks over his shoulder to Rika, "Don't worry. I'll let you know when it's your part." and he walked off again.

"Professor, you knew what Jaden did. Five years ago." Rika said as he walked up to him and he nodded. "Yeah, it was at the lab. He wanted to tell you, so I acted dumb so he can tell you when he was ready." "Will that power come back again? Will it happen again?" she asked Matt as he looks to Jaden's friends and then at Rika, "With no regrets, I think he can control it. If not, will you step up, and battle him?" She nodded and hope it'll never comes to that.

Rika and Matt began walking to Jaden as he waited for Dark Entei, with the other's following behind. They all waited and Rika was humming to herself and Jaden was smiling at the song as she hum it. He remember she always sang or hummed it when she felt it was right. As she end the hum, Dark Entei came jumping a few inches away from Jaden, staring at him with it's dark eyes. Jaden stared back at it's eyes, "You are trying to make me pay for my sin, aren't you?" he asked to Dark Entei as it growl.

Jaden smile, "Well then, if I'm going to atone from it, I'm going to battle it and be forgiven by it. I have no regrets if I lose this fight, but know this…" he said to Dark Entei as he looked at it in the eye with gold eyes and a dark voice, "No one hurt's my sister and gets away with it! I'll make sure you regret for hurting her and making me show my bad side! Any one who hurts her, will regret ever meeting me in their life! Anyone who dares to oppose me will be charge!" he said as he jump in the air, a Pokeball the size of his fist, threw it, and out it's name, "Jolteon stand by for battle!" Jaden landed on the ground and so did Jolteon. Jolteon cried out loud, darkly, from Jaden other half. "It's over for you." he said as he called out an attack.

**First round:**

**Jolteon attacks: **

**Hyper Beam(TM15) **

**Thunder Fang**

**Shadow Ball(TM30)**

**Thunderbolt(TM24)**

**Dark Entei attacks:**

**Eruption**

**Fire Blast**

**Lava Plume**

**Fire Fang**

"Jaden better have a plan." Axel said as he watch the battle with everyone watching. "You can do it Jay!" everyone yelled at Jaden. "Put all your training to action Jaden! This is your final test! Show you can control it!" Matt yelled at Jaden. "Show it what happens when you mess with a true Yuki, Jaden!" "Jolteon, use Shadow Ball, let's go!" he yelled out loud as a dark ball began to form near Jolteon's mouth and was pushed out as it hit Dark Entei in the head.

Dark Entei growl at this, "I get it now, Professor. We weren't able to attack it because we are the Light. Jaden is using Darkness with his power. That means…" Rika started to trail off as Jaden friends wanted to hear more and Matt nodded, "Yes. Just like his father before him, he has the ability as well." The ground began to shook under Jolteon and lava was coming out of the ground and Dark Entei coming after Jolteon, fire coming from it fangs, "What a combo. With Eruption and then using Fire Fang." Matt said sounding impress by it, "It's not the _**real **_Entei, Professor." Rika said as she sweat drop at him.

"Counter it with Thunder Fang!" Jaden yelled as Jolteon jump into the air and crash with Dark Entei and both was thrown back. Jaden looked at Dark Entei, _"I get now. Dark Entei you-" _and was cut off by a fire hitting Jolteon dead on, crying out loud of the pain, "Jolteon!" Jaden ran to Jolteon and looked at it. Jolteon cried in pain as it got back up from the blast, "That was Fire Blast. Dark Entei wants to finish this battle quickly." Matt said as he saw Jolteon getting back up.

"Can you keep going on Jolt?" Jaden said to Jolteon using it's nickname. Jolteon nodded to Jaden and got back to it's battle stance, "Power up." Jaden whisper to Jolteon for a final move to Jolteon before it pass out. Jolteon stood where it was as the ground began to shack again thanks to Dark Entei Eruption and lunged forward to Jolteon with Fire Fang. "Hyper Beam!" Jaden yelled with a dark force coming from him as Jolteon hit Dark Entei full blast, causing it to be thrown backwards from Jolteon. Jolteon fell to the ground breathing hard, "Good work. You weaken Dark Entei. You take a long rest." as he kneeled down and put Jolteon back into it's Pokeball.

Jaden stood up and looked at Dark Entei, _"I'm not asking forgives, but to understand this."_ as he said to Dark Entei in his dark voice as everyone felt his power. "Jay…" Syrus said in a whisper as he looked at Jaden. Jaden eyes kept it gazes on Dark Entei, _"Let me understand the pain of the lost." _"Jaden is trying his best to atone to Dark Entei." Matt said to Rika. Dark Entei started to get up, it's front leg was oozing blood from it. _"Well then…" _Jaden said as he grab a Pokeball from his pocket, look at it, and yelled, _"Stand by, Chairzard!" _as he threw it up in the air and Chairzard came flying down to the ground, landing in front of Jaden.

**Round two:**

**Chairzard attacks:**

**Wing Attack**

**Fly(HM02)**

**Heat Wave**

**Iron Tail(TM23)**

Dark Entei growl at Charizard as Jaden gold eyes brighten up a bit up causing Rika so get scared. Jesse saw this, wanting to walk to her and keep her safe, but she was clinging to Matt like a little kid after a getting out of a haunted house. Jaden glared at Dark Entei, "Ready for another round Dark Entei." he said, not wanting to question it. Charizard started to flap it wings and took to the sky, "Wing Attack and follow it up with Iron Tail!" and Charizard flew quickly to Dark Entei, attacking it. Chairzard tail turned white and went into another attack, while Dark Entei used Fire Fang to counter the attack.

"Use fly to regain your balance in the air!" Jaden yelled as Chairzard was push backwards from the counter. _"Damnit, I can't use Heat Wave as Dark Entei is also a Fire Pokemon. I can't work with it. There has to be another way around this." _Jaden though as he looked at Dark Entei. Jaden sigh, "Charizard, Wing Attack, let's go!" he yelled out to Charizard with a dark force was entering Chairzard and Jaden was the first to feel it. Charizard began to attack Dark Entei with Wing Attack over and over again and again. "There's no other way to get through this battle with Chairzard." Jaden said as Charizard fell to the ground and started to breath hard as Dark Entei hit it with it's Fire Fang.

Jaden ran to Chairzard and brought it back into it's Pokeball. Jaden saw Dark Entei being weaken by the attacks, and ran to it, "Dark Entei, let me in to your mind." as he place a hand on its head and close his eyes, begging to let him in his mind. Jaden was growing weaker by the Darkness he is using as he enter Dark Entei mind.

The smell of blood filled the air and Jaden couldn't see anything, "Is this Dark Entei's mind?" he wonder out loud and gasp at what he saw, "This is-" and everything went bright as Jaden was thrown out of Dark Entei mind, and was thrown a few feet away from Dark Entei, "What Jaden just do?" Aster asked as everyone was staring at him wide eyes. "JADEN!" Rika yelled trying to run to him and who held back by Matt, who was shaking his head, "No he has to do this himself." Rika stared at Jaden and began to sing, _"Promise that we'll stay fir the sunset, and when the moon shines through the Darkness. We can fin the path that leads us home, and on the way, you'll…. maybe… Sing me a song. Promise that you will always be there, hold my hand if every I'm real scared. Help me stand up tall if I fall down, make me laugh away on my bluest days. How could you promise you will always be there? Why'd did have to go away somewhere. Every morning into every night, do watch over me like the sun in the sky. Am I all alone or standing in you light? I wish that I could … maybe… sing you a song…tonight…. …You promise me we'd stayed for the sunset…" _as she open her eyes to see Jaden standing up, panting, and tired from the lack of energy that was leaving his body, "Rika, thank you." he said as he smile to her and took a Pokeball from his pocket. He turn back to Dark Entei, "Now I have to protect Rika from my own sin." and threw the Pokeball into the air and called it's name.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: "Rika, thank you." he said as he smile to her and took a Pokeball from his pocket. He turn back to Dark Entei, "Now I have to protect Rika from my own sin." and threw the Pokeball into the air and called it's name._

"Come forth, Tyranitar!" he yelled out loud as he caught the Pokeball in his hands. Tyranitar was a foot away from Jaden ready to battle.

**Round three:**

**Tyranitar attacks:**

**Crunch**

**Earthquake**

**Stone Edge**

**Hyper Beam**

Tyraniter started to feel the dark force from Jaden and cried out darkly, loudly. "Tyranitar it's time to battle. Let's start off with Earthquake!" Jaden yelled out the attack, "When did he get a Tyranitar!" Rika gasp at Tyranitar was standing in front of Jaden. "Maybe a Pokemon Ranger gave him an egg to take care of." Matt said answering Rika. Matt was still unsure of it as well. It's rare for a Trainer to have a Pokemon Egg and was given to by a Pokemon Ranger.

The ground around Entei began to shake and spilt in two, causing Dark Entei to jump back a little and run to Tyranitar using Fire Fang. It hit Tyranitar, but not hard enough to be thrown back from the attack. Tyranitar picked up Dark Entei up into the and use Crunch on it. Jaden didn't yelled the attack, _"Oh oh, I guess I still can't get Tyranitar to obey me. I still got to learn." _Jaden gold eyes shine a bit brighter as Tyranitar began using attacks without Jaden command.

"Oh oh. This is not good." Matt said as he stared at the battle, "What do you mean, Matt?" Zane asked looking over to Matt. Rika bitted her bottom lip, "Tyranitar isn't obeying Jaden." They looked at Rika with wide eyes, "What does that mean?" Alexis asked her as Rika eyes held fear in her eyes. To some Pokemon, she was scared of them. Tyranitar was one of the 'some' Pokemon she was scared. She was surprise when Jaden had one. "This battle for Tyranitar could be short if Jaden doesn't think of something to make it obey him. And his power isn't making things better." Matt explain to them and Tyranitar fell to the ground.

"I guess I had my hopes up for Tyranitar. I guess I still need to learn to get it on it's good side." Jaden said as he return Tyranitar back to it's Pokeball and took out another, "Come on out, Slowking!" as he threw the Pokeball in the air and Slowking came out and landed a foot away from Jaden, as he caught the Pokeball."

**Round four:**

**Slowking attacks:**

**Water Pulse**

**Hail**

**Rain Dance**

**Surf(HM03)**

"This maybe my best idea I ever had in my life. Slowking use Rain Dance, let's go!" he yelled as Slowking started to dance and clouds began to form around and rain came down. Dark Entei was beginning to feel more weak by the attack and tried to escape the battle, but that wasn't going to happen, "Use Water Pulse!" Jaden yelled out to Slowking.

"That had been Jaden smart attack since the beginning of the battle. Did he know you brought Slowking?" Rika asked to Matt and he shock his head, "Tell you the truth, I asked what Pokemon he said to me to bring was Charizard and Meganium. The last four Pokemon he told me I can picked whatever. He said he could work out whatever Pokemon I gave him. So most of this is, how can I say-" Matt started and was finish by Aster, "It's just luck that's helping him." Matt nodded while Rika said, "Just like always."

The attacks was becoming more powerful and kept hitting Dark Entei hard. Dark Entei had enough of it and used Fire Blast at the clouds, causing them to disband and use it again on Slowking and it was hit it dead on, "Slowking thank you, return." Jaden said as Slowking came back into it's Pokeball.

Jaden grab another Pokeball and called out, "Meganium say hello to Dark Entei!"

**Round five:**

**Meganium attacks:**

**Solarbeam**

**Magical Leaf**

**Petal Dance**

**Cut(HM01)**

Meganium jump on the ground a foot away from Jaden and turn around so it was facing Jaden. It ran towards Jaden as he gasp when Meganium jump on him and started to cried happily. Dark Entei took the opening and used Fire Blast and it came towards Meganium. Jaden saw this and jump in front of the blast, causing him to hiss in pain and feel to his knees, rapping his arms around his stomach. "JADEN!" Rika and Matt yelled as the ran forward and kneed down next to Jaden who was hissing in pain from the blast.

Rika looked at Meganium, "Please let me fight with you." and Meganium nodded and stand next to Rika as Matt brought Jaden back to his feet and began walking back to his friends as he got out of his arms and stand next to Rika, "I'm not letting you fight this battle Rika." Jaden said as he hiss in pain(not to her.) "Jaden, it's mine turn to put my plan in action." Rika said as she gave him a thumbs up. Jaden nodded his head, "I'm staying with you." as he regain his balance with one hand on his stomach.

Rika nodded and she and Jaden yelled, "Use Magical Leaf with Petal Dance!" as Meganium attack with dark color leaves and petals came flying at Dark Entei. Jaden gold color eyes soften a bit but stayed the same, dark and evil. Matt ran back to the others, not wanting to get hit by the attack, "This was Jaden plan the whole time kids. You may learn something from these two." as he smile at the two twins.

The attacks went on and on, Dark Entei speed was slowing down, but kept strong as it battle Meganium. Meganium was standing strong by Jaden and his power. "Power up." Jaden whisper to Meganium as it began to glow. Rika didn't know what was going on by this, but kept quiet. For a while a figure in the dark was shown as he saw the battle.

"Solarbeam, let's go!" Jaden yelled out loud as Meganium let out the attack and hit Dark Entei. Meganium was panting from the attacks it kept on Dark Entei. Dark Entei use Fire Blast and hit Meganium bad. "Return Meganium. You did great." as he put it back inside his pocket and was about to pull out of his pocket as Dark Entei was shot another Fire Blast towards them. Rika scream and Jaden put his back to the blast while standing in front of Rika, as she got close to him and put her face in his chest. Jaden was waiting for the attack to hit him and end his life.

"Samurott use Hydro Pump!" said a man voice as water hit the Fire Blast and cause steam to surrounded the twins and the man, who yelled out the attack. The two twins looked at the man, "It's been a while you two. You grown so much from the last time I seen you. Matt it also good to see you are in good heath." said the man as the steam started to lift and Jaden stayed in front of Rika as she hide behind him, with her face to his back. Jaden growled at the man, with his gold eyes flashing brightly at the man. Matt gasp and then smile at the man, "Yes it has been awhile old friend. It good see you in good heath as well." as he walked to the man and hugged him and the man hugged back as they patted each other back and laugh.

Who could be this man be that is causing Jaden to growl at him. Matt seam to happy to see him and Rika is scared at the man. Who could this man be as Jaden gets closer to the end of the battle and could he save Dark Entei?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: "It's been a while you two. You grown so much from the last time I seen you. Matt it also good to see you are in good heath." said the man as the steam started to lift and Jaden stayed in front of Rika as she hide behind him, with her face to his back. Jaden growled at the man, with his gold eyes flashing brightly at the man. Matt gasp and then smile at the man, "Yes it has been awhile old friend. It good see you in good heath as well." as he walked to the man and hugged him and the man hugged back as they patted each other back and laugh. _

_Who could be this man be that is causing Jaden to growl at him. Matt seam to happy to see him and Rika is scared at the man. Who could this man be as Jaden gets closer to the end of the battle and could he save Dark Entei?_

Jaden was glaring at the man as Rika stayed behind him. Matt was happy to see the man that saved Jaden and Rika. Rika didn't know who the man was, but to Jaden, if he growls at someone or glares at them evilly, then he can't be good. The man was wearing a brown cloak, with the hood coving his head. No one couldn't see his face, eyes, or hair. The gang, from where they were, could feel and hear Jaden growl/glare at the man.

The man was a four or five inches taller than Matt, little past six foot from him. The Pokemon, Samurott, the man called it, was gone. Jaden's gold eyes looked around a bit before stopping back at the cloak man. The man and Matt was talking to each other and laughing in a whisper. Jaden grabbed Rika wrist causing her to look at him, at his gold eyes, "Stay with me." he told her and she nodded looking at the cloak man and Matt.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked, little mad and annoy at this. "Whoever that man is, Jaden doesn't like him. And Rika doesn't look like she knows who this person is." Zane said as he looked at Jaden, who has a hand on Rika's wrist. "But Jay is a guy who can get along with anyone. Even if his life is on the line." Syrus said to his brother as Zane sighed at him. "He's right. I'm mean, Serge is a out going kind of person." Hassleberry said as Syrus nodded at him. "I think you might want to rethink what you are saying about Jaden, mates. His darkness is growing by this man." Jim said as his hold the bandages that was coving his left eye, showing the Eye of Orichalcum. The all turn to Jim and gasp. The Eye of Orichalcum was shown to the gang, "His darkness is growing inside him. The only light that's is keeping him from being possessed is Rika." Jim explain to them. "Why is Jaden hiding a lot about his life? Dose he not trust us?" Alexis asks as she stares at her shoes. "Jesse, did Rika say anything about her and Jaden's past?" Bastion ask as he looked towards Jesse who shook his head, "She said when Jaden became a duelist at the age of twelve, he wanted his other life a secret." Jesse explain to them. They all turn to Jim as he stares at Jaden, "But, she said that sometimes, when they were kids, Jaden would sometime have this dark look in his eyes when it came down to stopping Pokemon Hunters or some evil group who kept trying to steal his or Rika Pokemon." Jesse said before anyone said anything.

"_What else are you hiding Jaden?"_ Alexis asked herself as she looked at Jaden. "The way he acted when Rika came here a few days ago, didn't he looked worried about something?" Axel asked out loud. "And the way he acted when Jesse and Rika was kissing. He seem worried about the battle that is going on." Aster said as Zane nodded, "What did he tell to Rika this morning? Do you know, Anderson." he looked towards Jesse. Jesse shook his head and looked at him, "No she said we wouldn't understand because we aren't a Pokemon Trainer like she or Jaden is." They could still feel Jaden power growing within him, as Rika tried to keep him calm.

"I guess Jaden doesn't want us to worry about his problems. Even though he was always been there to save the world or help us out when we needed help. In the end, he doesn't want us hurt. He blames himself because Rika was hurt. Comes with the whole big brother thing." Atticus said as Zane nodded. "What does that mean?" Chazz asked to Atticus, "If something happens to Alexis or Syurs, Zane and I have to protect are younger brother or sister. Even if we don't want to." he explain to them. "I'm still not sold on this Pokemon thing." Chazz said as everyone rolled their eyes. "Jaden never said anything about a sister, let alone a twin. I thought at first looks, Jaden was a girl, when you guys came walking in." Zane said as he Aster went pale at the memory, "We almost got killed by him for laughing at Rika!" and Zane went pale at the memory as well.

"What the hell are you doing here! We don't need you help here!" they all turn to Jaden as he yelled out loud to the cloak man. The man turn from Matt, "You needed help, or Dark Entei would have killed you and Rika." he told Jaden in calm voice. "I would have died to keep Rika safe unlike you!" Jaden yelled at the man as he sigh at Jaden outburst. "Listen I'm sorr-" he began and was cut off by Jaden, "Don't give me that 'sorry' crap. You weren't there when we needed you! When Rika needed you! You left when we were still small! And yet, you think of being the best Trainer in the world was important than your on, your on…" Jaden said as he looked towards the ground as he trailed off. Rika didn't understand what was Jaden was talking about. She was told that their dad died from a heart attack and she never saw her dad before in her whole life.

Matt looked at Jaden with a sad look in his eyes. He could feel Jaden wanted to cry and take his angry out on the clock man, but he had a battle with Dark Entei, which surprising, hasn't attack them. He look to Dark Entei, and his eyes wide. Dark Entei looked like an empty shell, with no life in it's eyes when it battled with Jaden. The cloak man looked towards Rika and Jaden, "You two look just like your mom. But Jaden, I vary disappointed about your gold eyes you have. I was hoping that you would never get that." the cloak man said as he began to walk towards the twin. "Cut the crap, Hope. How about you get lost and leave me and Rika alone." Jaden said as he looked at the cloak man name Hope.

Hope reach for his hood and removed it. Hope had ocean blue eyes and his hair was blond. He smile to the twins as Jaden back up a bit with Rika doing the same, following his lead. They were trying to get close enough to the gang, who saw this, to stay away from Hope, "Kids, why are you afraid of me?" Jaden look past him, and stared at Matt, "Professor, get him away from us! I wont feel sorry for him if something happens!" he yelled to Matt as he sigh at the kids, "Listen, he knows what happen. He felt bad for leaving. Can you forgive him?" Matt said to Jaden as they were next to the gang. They all looked at Jaden and Rika, "Who is he Jay?" Syrus asked to Jaden. Jaden pushed Rika into Jesse arms as both blush at each other as they smile, "Don't get any ideas Jesse, I have a talk with you as soon as this battle with Dark Entei is over. And you are not off the hook when you kissed Rika." Jaden said as he shot a glare at Jesse and turn back to Hope.

"Who kiss Rika?" Hope asked as he looked towards the two blushing teens, and became angry. "Back the hell off!" Jaden stand in front Jesse and Rika before Hope began walking towards them. "I see if he fits for Rika! But you, you don't have any say in it! I've been the one to help and protect her when you were never around! So again back the hell off!" Jaden yelled to Hope, gold eyes glow brighter than ever before. Matt sigh and walk towards them, "Hope, you are making it worst for Jaden. He been protecting Rika longer than you have." as he place a hand on Hope shoulder and he sigh. "I guess you are right. I want to make up for what I have mess. Both of them growing up, smiling, and having fun. I guess I have to get on you good side, huh, Jaden?" Hope said as he kneeled down to be eye level with Jaden and place a hand on his hair, ruffling it. Jaden glare at him, "Get your damn hand off my head." Hope kept smiling at him, still with his hand on his head. Everyone gasp at the smile. It felt like Jaden and Rika smile, kind.

Jaden looked towards the ground, not looking at Hope, "Rika…" and Rika turn her head to Jaden, "He-, Hope is-, he is, he is our- our father." he said in a whisper. "He never died. He left us to become a master. That's why you never meet him. I stayed quite because he wanted to keep it a secret till he came back to us, and mom." he went on as Rika looked at Hope, her father, "But, daddy died. He died." Rika said as she looked at the ground. Hope got up and walk towards Rika, kneeled down so he was eye level with her, and open his arms for Rika. She didn't move from Jesse arms, but stared at Hope arms, "Your not daddy. Daddy left mommy, Jaden, and me. He is gone. Professor been like a daddy to Rika and Jaden." Rika said as she looked at the ground.

Jaden frowned as he looked to the ground, eyes mix with sadness. Everyone stayed quite at this and listen. They felt sad about all this and the lied that happen to their father. "Jaden, where's daddy?" Rika asked Jaden as she walked past Hope and hugged Jaden's arm, looking into Jaden's gold eyes that was starting to change back to brown. "Jaden, where's daddy?" Rika asked again, shaking Jaden's arm, who she was hugging it. "He's behind you. The one with the blond hair and blue eyes. The one standing behind the both of us." Jaden said as he cover his eyes with his free hand.

Rika turn to Hope, who was standing behind them, was smiling at her and Jaden. "Jaden is right, Rika. He left you two so he can become a better father and tried to show he cares. He wanted you two to live in a place where you can still become a Pokemon Trainer and a Duelist. But as the rules had it, you didn't have a choice in the matter. Whatever the father was, the kids had to follow it, unless something happen that cause one of the kids to change and become a Duelist or a Pokemon Trainer. The thing Jaden told you Rika, made him change to become a Duelist if he liked it or not. You two are the children of Hope Yuki, Pokemon Master, and the two children of Marie Yuki, Pro Duelist. The both didn't want you two to be around with kids who would use you and could kill you. Your father left to keep you protected. A lied, saying he was dead and never married a duelist, was the only way to keep you protected. It's was against the law to married a person not the same as they were. Pokemon Trainers and Duelist are two different things, that no one would never understand. Jaden you friends, are different from you. You are a Pokemon Trainer from heart, then you are a Duelist after. Rika it's the same as you as well. You may not want to face it, but keeping somethings is the best thing to keep people safe. That's why your father left, your mom quit being a Pro Duelist, and why Jaden never said anything that happen five years ago. Rika you need to see, see why all this is happening. Jaden doesn't want to put you in harms way. He blames himself if you were hurt. You understand now, Rika. You are also hiding something from them as well." Matt said as he let in everything he said into Rika head. And the some of it went into Jaden as well, about their parents.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. They never have known of a law like that before. Dark Entei cried out loud darkly, gaining everyone attention. "Finish this battle." Matt said patting Jaden on the shoulder and walk next to Hope. Rika looked at Jaden, "Good luck." as she was pulled by Hope by the wrist and he hugged her, "I'm sorry." he said to a whisper to Rika and nodded to Jaden, who nodded back.

Jaden went back to his position and was facing Dark Entei, "It's not over yet. I may have lost the battle, but I will still fight till the last attack is over." he said as he raise his hand in the air, "We need you, my friend! Please help us as the North Wind blows!" and wind started to pick up and something came from the forest and stand behind Jaden. Jaden eyes became gold, "Dark Entei, prepare, I will save you!" as he move his arm to the side, still in the air. "This battle is over!" he said as the Pokemon behind him cried out loud, ready to battle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: "It's not over yet. I may have lost the battle, but I will still fight till the last attack is over." he said as he raise his hand in the air, "We need you, my friend! Please help us as the North Wind blows!" and wind started to pick up and something came from the forest and stand behind Jaden. Jaden eyes became gold, "Dark Entei, prepare, I will save you!" as he move his arm to the side, still in the air. "This battle is over!" he said as the Pokemon behind him cried out loud, ready to battle. _

Rika looked at the Pokemon behind Jaden, with wide eyes as she gasp, "He caught Suicune!" Matt shook his head, "No, but gain it's trust." and Hope nodded, "I can feel it. He done everything I did when I was a kid." and he smile at Jaden. "What's a Suicune?" Syrus asked to Rika. "One of the Legendary Pokemon form the Johto region. Also know as the North Wind. But how did Jaden gain it's trust?" she explain and looked at Matt. Matt looked at Jaden, "Who knows." and they looked at Jaden, Suicune, and Dark Entei.

**Round six:**

**Suicune attacks:**

**Hydro Pump**

**Blizzard**

**Surf(HM03)**

**Icy Wind(Tutor)**

"Thank you for aiding me in this battle. I'm sorry that this has to happen. I hope you can forgive me. But, in order for the _**real**_ Entei not to be capture by hunters, we have to save this Dark Entei, the one I created from my sin. Please fight along side me, my friend." Jaden said as he touch Suicune head and smile to it. Suicune nodded as it understood what Jaden was talking about and looked at Dark Entei. "Well then…" Jaden began and looked to Dark Entei, smile at it, "Let's go." he whisper and yelled, "Bring forth a Blizzard!" and Suicune jump into the air as clouds began to form in the sky and harsh snow came down, hurting Suicune a little bit, and hurting Dark Entei a lot from the attack.

Jaden was staring at Dark Entei as Suicune landed next to me and I petted it on the head, "Good job." he whisper to it and stop petting it. I began to walk to Dark Entei as Suicune laid down on it stomach, waiting for another attack from him. Jaden place a hand on Dark Entei, looked at it in the eye with his gold eyes, and said, "I'm in no right to say sorry, but I think I should be forgiven for what I done. Every day I work with the Pokemon here and learn of my mistake. I'm waiting for you to say, 'You can say sorry now.' I will work hard to help every Pokemon and you." Jaden said to Dark Entei as got up from the attack Blizzard and was still getting hurt by it.

Dark Entei push back Jaden, causing him to be thrown in the air. Suicune was fast on it's feet and caught him as he landed on it's back, who was now sitting as Suicune landed, and ran back to where they were once when the battle began, "Sorry." he whisper to Suicune and climb off it's back. Suicune nudged my cheek and a voice came into his head, "Jaden, I could feel Dark Entei powers growing weaker as you take respectability for your sin. You mush show how sorry you really are. I will lead my power to you." and Jaden looked towards Suicune as it moved it's head away from Jaden's.

Jaden nodded, "Thank you, Suicune. Icy Wind, let's go!" he yelled out the attack as Suicun turn it's head to Dark Entei and ice came out of it's mouth as it blow to Dark Entei. Dark Entei used Eruption causing Suicune to jump out of the way of the lava coming from the ground. Jaden jump out the way as a Fire Blast came at him, "Whoa whoa! Hot, hot!" he yelled as put out a fire from his jacket and sigh, "Kill me wont you." he whisper as Suicune was still using Icy Wind on Dark Entei as Dark Entei dodge it, "Hydro Pump!" he yelled out loud and Suicune change attacks.

Rika sighed and Hope looked at her, "You alright?" "A little." she answer him as she looked at the ground. "You know, I was hoping he would never get that power from me. He is just like as you are like your mother. Your mother would always get worried if I use that power. And you act just like her." Hope said as he kneeled in front of her and wipe away a few tears from her eyes with his finger, "And if something happens, I will stop the battle and take control." he said with a smile on his lips as she smile back and nodded. He stood up and looked at Jaden and Suicune as the battle went on, _"Let's just hope I don't have to step in and have to battle Jaden."_ he thought and looked at Matt as he watch the battle with hands cross his chest, not notice Hope looking at him, _"Thanks for caring for them when I wasn't there." _as he looked back at the battle. Jaden just jump out of the way from another Fire Blast, "I wont go down that easily. Icy Wind, let's go!" he yelled as he and Suicune jump out of the as Dark Entei was running at the two with Fire Fang. Ice was blown out of Suicune mouth as I landed with a crouch on the ground, looking at a burn on my hand, "Damnit, that hurts." the Icy Wind hit Dark Entei dead on, on it's face and it cried out loud. "Nice work Suicune!" he yelled to Suicune as it nodded it's head to Jaden and walked back to him. Jaden petted it's head and heard the voice again, "Tried to talk to Dark Entei while it's down." and the voice disappear as Suicune moved it's head away from Jaden.

Jaden nodded and started to walked to Dark Entei, "Listen Dark Entei. I want you to listen to me. Please forgive me for this sin. I want to make up for it. I will forgive you for attacking my sister and hurting everyone else that you may had attack by trying to find me." Jaden said as he stand a few inches of Dark Entei and looked at it, with his gold eyes soften to it. Dark Entei cried weakly and looked at Jaden. Jaden enter Dark Entei mind and looked around.

"The smell of blood isn't here. What's going on?" he said as a whisper and looked at his burn hand. "Damnit it stings. But not as much as I was hit with a Fire Blast protect Meganium." he said as he hiss in pain from his pain in his stomach, "Well I guess it couldn't be help. Meganium did miss me after all." Jaden began walking as he looked for any light in Dark Entei mind. That's when he heard a weak cried, "Where is it coming from?" Jaden said as he looked around, trying to find the weak cry. That's when the smell of blood, "What the-" he began as he saw a bird on the ground, blood coming from it's wings and foot.

Jaden was about to walk to it as he heard a voice, "You are afraid of this aren't you?" it asked Jaden as he froze. He looked closely at the bird, "It's Pidgeot!" he yelled out loud.

**Outside with Rika and the others:**

Suicune went to the gang and laid on its stomach, "Why is just standing there?" Chazz said as he looked at Jaden standing in front of Dark Entei. "He's inside of Dark Entei mind." Hope said not taking his eyes off of Jaden, a little worried in his voice. "Like father like son." Matt said as he laugh and looked at Hope. "It's like saying, 'Face your fear and grow up.' that's what I always though when I end up in a Dark Pokemon mind." Hope said as he looked at Jaden's friends and Rika looked at him, "What's that suppose to mean?" she tilt her head to the side. "What Jaden did in his past, he is facing it in the mind of the Dark Pokemon he created in his fear." Hope explain to them. "Dose it take form of a Pokemon that the fear?" Rika asked as she started to get scare of the 'some' Pokemon she was scare of, like Tyranitar. Hope shook his head, "It takes any form of a Pokemon, be they good or bad. Like those group of people who steals Pokemon from the wild or from Pokemon Trainers." Rika just sigh, "They always came after me and Jaden when we journey." as she made a thinking face, "I wonder why they came after us to this day." and sigh again when she could find the answer in her head.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Hassleberry said the three and Matt sigh, "Like I said, there is a law that Trainers and Duelist will never understand each other as they do different things. This is Pokemon, of course you wont understand what we are talking about." he finish as Rika shot a glare at him, "You didn't have to be mean, Professor. I mean look at Jaden, he understands what it means to be a Duelist. And what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer." she finish while she rolls her eyes. "I could understand why Jaden got mad at you and Jesse kissing." Matt whisper so Rika could only hear him. "Girls, your pretty, now stop it." Hope said as Rika blush when Matt said kissing. And Matt laugh at this.

"They could all be related." Alexis said as the gang nodded in agreement. "What I don't get is Matt been rude about all this." Aster said as he cross his hand over his chest. "Like he said, we aren't Trainers like they are. We just have to respect that." Zane said and Atticus nodded. "Do you see anything Jim?" Axel said as he looked at Jim and the Eye of Orichalcum. Jim shook his head, "Something is blocking my sight from it." and Hope sigh, "It's called, 'Interference with the unknown Darkness from the outside.' it means you eye is useless, till his mind leaves the Dark Mind of a Pokemon. Jaden doesn't want you involved." he explain to them. Suicune cried loudly and started to doze off, waiting for Jaden to come back. The gang jump, minus Matt, Hope, and Rika as they scram from the sudden cry.

**Back with Jaden:**

Jaden walked to the hurt Pidgeot, "Are you alright?" he asked it as he kneeled down and touch it's beak as it cried weakly. "You are the same one I hurt are you?" Jaden ask as it nodded it's head. Jaden grab a cloth out of his pocket, and started to wipe some of the blood off of Pidgeot, "I can't say sorry until I am permit to." he said to the hurt Pokemon as he clean the blood of it as much as he can. Pidgeot moved it's bloody wing to Jaden head. Jaden gasp and heard a voice, "You can now say it. You had atone the sin along time ago. It's okay." and Pidgeot looked at Jaden. Jaden stop cleaning the blood and said, "I'm sorry that I cause you, no every Pokemon pain because of my sin. I had hurt everyone." tears was coming down his face as he cover his gold eyes, that turn back to brown eyes, with his free hand. Pidgeot disappear and Jaden was alone, "I'm sorry." and everything around him brighten up around him as he was outside again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Pokemon or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: Pidgeot moved it's bloody wing to Jaden head. Jaden gasp and heard a voice, "You can now say it. You had atone the sin along time ago. It's okay." and Pidgeot looked at Jaden. Jaden stop cleaning the blood and said, "I'm sorry that I cause you, no every Pokemon pain because of my sin. I had hurt everyone." tears was coming down his face as he cover his gold eyes, that turn back to brown eyes, with his free hand. Pidgeot disappear and Jaden was alone, "I'm sorry." and everything around him brighten up around him as he was outside again._

Jaden began to open his brown eyes, "Where-" he cut himself as he look at Dark Entei, _"That's right. I was facing my fear, my sin."_ he though to himself as he brought his burn hand to his heart and grip the air and close his eyes. The memory of him and Pidgeot flash in his head.

He open his eyes to see Dark Entei getting up, "You have done well Jaden. You have conquer you fear of hurting another Pokemon and ending their life. You will stay turn to you word?" Dark Entei said to Jaden in his mind and Jaden nodded, "Yes. I may be a Duelist now, but I am a Trainer,(turns to Hope) just like my father before me. I wont let no stupid law stop me from doing two things that I love." he turn back to Dark Entei and smile to it. Dark Entei nodded to him, "Well then, you pass the test. Good bye, Jaden Hope Yuki." and he started to fade away. Jaden gasp at this, "Wait, how did you know my name!" he yelled out loud for everyone to hear. Dark Entei smile and disappear.

Jaden watch as particles of light was blown into the wind with sad eyes. He was wrap up in his thought he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. _"Damn this power. I will never understand it."_ he though as he smile to the sky. "Jaden?" Alexis asked and he turn around to face everyone, "Yeah, Lex?" "Are you alright?" she asked him and he nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." and he smile to her. Rika ran into him, and hugged him, causing both her and Jaden to fall to the ground, and made hiss in pain from the blast that was given him while protect Meganium, "Rika, don't hurt you brother. He's in enough pain as it is." Matt said as Hope kneeled down to the twins, "So am I a good guy or a bad guy?" he asked Jaden.

This got Jaden to think about this one, "Alright, you can be the good guy. But try leaving mom and us again for no reason, like before, I'll break you legs. But no pressure." Jaden said as he, Rika, and Hope got up. He punch Hope in the arm, hard, "I mean it Hope- I mean dad." he said as he look at Hope in the eyes. Hope nodded and Jaden turn to Rika, who was hugging his not burn arm, He push back Rika's head with his index and middle finger, "You are such a girl." he said with a laugh. Rika let go of his arm, walked to Jesse and kiss him on the lips as he wraps his hand around her waist, "HEY! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OF MY SISTER!" Jaden yelled as he pull Rika away from Jesse, and hugged her, "You are such a over protected brother." she said to Jaden as he rolls his eyes. Everyone laugh at the two as Rika tried to get away from Jaden.

**Later that day:**

"Jesse, can I talk to you?" Jaden asked Jesse as he tilt his head to the door to Chazz room, to the outside. Jesse let go of Rika and follow him outside. Jesse close the door behind him and walked with Jaden a little farther from the dorm. Jaden stop and so did Jesse. Jaden turn and grab Jesse by the collar of his shirt and lift him the air, a few inches off the ground, anger written in his eyes. Jesse was shock at Jaden, "If you make her cry, you will be the one crying. If you make her come running to me, and she tells me you did something to her and she didn't like it, you will be the one running." he said in a angry voice. Jesse nodded, "I will never hurt her, Jay." and Jaden looked like he wasn't buying it, "Break her heart, I'll break your face. But no pressure, right?" he said as he brought Jesse down to the ground, feet flat. Jesse eyes were widen by this other side of Jaden. Jaden began walking back to the Dorm, making Jesse go in front of him. Jesse open the door and walked in, with wide eyes, and he sat next to Rika, "You alright Jess?" as she grab his hand, and Jesse nodded still wide eyes. Jaden walked in next, arm folded across his chest, with a serious look in his eyes as he look to Jesse, "Do any of those things, and you will regret ever meeting Rika." and he sat next to Jim, glaring at Jesse. With his arms still fold across his chest.

Jesse laugh nervously, "Yeah, I'm fine Rika." and Rika looked at him then at Jaden, "What did you do to scare him!" he yelled at Jaden. "I laid down a few rules if he did something to you." and Rika roll her eyes, "Isn't that suppose to be dad's job?" she looked to Hope who was talking to Matt, "Sorry Rika, Jaden's rule. I can't get involved in you love life." Hope said and went back to talk to Matt. "You are such a over protected brother." she said under her breath. Jaden rolled his eyes, "You are such a girl." he said under his breath and Jim looked over to him, "You are over protected you know, mate." he said as Jaden looked at him, "What dose that make Zane and Atticus? Two little kids?" as Zane and Atticus looked at each other and sigh. "Well kids." Matt began and they all looked at him with Hope smiling at them, "Jaden, Rika, now what?" Hope said as he looked at the twins. Both started to think, "How about you finish this off with you famous catch phrase you to?" Matt said to the two, who nodded and grab a Pokeball from their pockets as they stood together, side by side, outstretch their arm with the Pokeball in their hand as it got bigger in their fist, and yelled, "Any one who dares oppose us will be charge by the Yuki's!" as everyone sweat drop at them, "And get your game on!" Jaden finish with his signature pose.

Rika smile to him, "You are far behind." and Jaden anime fall, "You don't have to remind me. But I'll catch up." he said as he got up and Hope walk to them, "Already another journey?" and Jaden nodded, "Yup. Problem is, where is the next place to go after Johto." he said as he started to think and Rika sigh and place a hand on his shoulder, "Hoenn is where you want to get. There's a Pokemon League there." "Next stop… Hoenn!" Jaden yelled as he pump a fist in the air, "Can I come? I want to try out the Pokemon Contest that's there." Jaden looked to her, "Sure. It'll get lonely with just your Pokemon with you don't have a friend with you." and he gave her a thumbs up. "Can I come?" Jesse said as he got up. Jaden shook his head, and Matt started, "You have to have a Pokemon Trainer card by the time you are ten. Those two been have a card for that." "Sorry Jess." Rika said as she kiss his cheek. Jaden was being hold back by Jim and Aster as he was trying to break up the kissing teens, "Stop kissing my sister when I am in here!" he yelled and Matt and Hope shook their head.

**Seven years later…**

Jaden became a Pro Duelist like his mom and on the side he became a Professor in his hometown that both him and Rika grew up in. Jaden change his name as a Professor, but kept his real name as a Pro Duelist. Most Duelist wish he wasn't a duelist, but just deal with it. Rika and Jesse are getting marry, which Jaden still doesn't approve of. Matt travel the world, helping other Professors and beginners Trainer who are starting out. Hope, is still known as the greatest Pokemon Master in the Pokemon world. Rika also traveling the world, leaning new things and Pokemon while helping Jaden and his research of Pokemon, with new medicine for the sick Pokemon. Everyone went into the Pro League. After one of Jaden's Duel with some Duelist, he went outside to the balcony of the building, and lean ontop of it, with his elbows on it and his chin on his palm, gazing at the city and the lights, Jesse came behind Jaden, "Hey Jay. Good to see you." Jaden didn't turn to him, "Hey Jess. What's up?" he asked him as Jolteon came running to Jaden and laid at his feet on it's stomach. "Nothing much. Nice duel out there. Rika was cheering for you through out the time she was with me." he said as he made his way to Jaden and copy what he was doing. "Thanks." he said to Jesse and it became silent between the two. "You better make her happy." Jaden said as he look to the sky, with a sad look. Jesse looked to Jaden and he sigh, "I don't want my sister going off with some guy. I want her to be happy and I want that person to like her for who she is." he said to Jesse still looking to the sky. "Don't worry. I'll keep her happy. I'll make sure she never cry again." Jesse said to Jaden, "You better. You are going to be new 'Brother' anyway." he said as he turn to Jesse and lightly punch him in the shoulder. They both laugh and stared into the bright city.

Me: Okay that's it for Pokemon GX with me. Jaden's Pokemon team was base off of my Pokemon team that I have on my Pokemon Soul Silver. Meganium is my first Pokemon I went with at the beginning. Then it lead to Charizard being my second favorite starter Pokemon. What else… Oh, the reason I made Jaden and Rika starter Pokemon be Charmander and Squirite, to keep it within the series of the first Pokemon episode that came out, like with Ash thinking of which one he wanted. I do have a Suicune and an Entei. Every Jaden's Pokemon moves were mine Pokemon moves as well with in my game to play. Rika Pokemon is just random,(even though you only saw two of her Pokemon.) I may think of putting her Pokemon up, I don't know yet. So, uh yeah, Jaden and Rika famous catch phrase that Matt said is mine. I use it at the end of my battle with my friends I battle on any Pokemon game, minus the 'Yuki' ending of it or when I make a turn around with one of my Pokemon that is weak defeats a strong Pokemon. I usually say that to keep up my hopes of winning. I'll think of a another story later on as the day goes by or it might come to me in a dream, who knows. Well then… bye everyone :3


End file.
